


Random Porn 2

by brodylover



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shorts, The End, prompt, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 130
Words: 29,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Random Porn. Basically I write porn for the people of Tumblr and then I come on here and post it. What what? I thought the other one was getting too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. destiel

Home. It wasnt the bunker, it wasnt heaven, it wasn't the Impala. Home was Dean and Dean's arms around him, his smell in his nose and their lips pressed together. Home was Dean's praise and his calloused fingers and their legs intertwined. Home was Dean holding him down by the wrists as he smiled down at him, sliding their cocks together until Cas was a whimpering mess. Home was Dean fucking him until he was crying and being held and falling asleep. He never wanted to leave home again.


	2. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas masturbates for the first time

"Will you do it?" Dean asked. Cas looked nervous, small, a new human in a world that was finally vast and huge. "Will you touch yourself for me?"

Cas was nude, stripped carefully by Dean and his erection was hard and hot against his stomach. He looked down at it. He'd never touched himself before, not how Dean meant. He was sure he would mess up somehow, be a disappointment. 

"Show me what you like." Dean leaned in on him then, still fully dressed, lips against Cas's ear. "I want to see."

Cas swallowed. He did not want to disappoint Dean. he wrapped his fingers around his cock, not too tight, and stroked loose and slow, not sure what he liked himself. He gasped at the feeling of it, so intense and so simple. He looked up at Dean, eyes wide before doing that again, a little bit harder. 

"How's that feel, baby bird?" Dean asked when Cas finally had a rhythm going. It still wasn't fast or hard, but it was getting there. 

"Strange." Cas groaned, lowering his head onto Dean's shoulder, "I don't know. It feels like filling up and friction and the world stopping. It's too fast and too slow all at once. I can't discern it."

Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, maneuvered him so he was lying on his back, giving him a better view. Touch more, check out the rest of your body. You're dick's not the only thing that feels good."

Cas obeyed, trailing his other hand up his chest. He found a nipple and twisted at it, huffing at the burst of sensation from the small nub. He played with it and he cock both, tightening and speeding up as he did, his sounds louder and more cloying. 

He looked up at Dean, he was finally pulling his own cock out of his jeans, stroking it in time with Cas. 

"You want to come for me?" Dean asked. 

Cas nodded and his back was arching, his hips thrusting into his fist. He cried out, tears welling up in his eyes as his emen splashed out, warm and sticky, coating his stomach.


	3. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frottage.

They werent even able to take off all of their clothes before they were on each other, lips pressing and fingers tugging and cocks hard. Dean's fingers were trailing down Cas's sides, along his lower back, pulling at his briefs to pull out his hard cock. Cas's fingers were Dean's hair, pulling so he had better access to Dean's lips and throat, where he marked with his tongue and teeth. 

He ground down, Dean's cock trapped between them and sliding between his cheeks. He whined and Cas went harder, making him moan instead. He frotted him, gave him the friction of his body without taking the time to open up, not wasting it by filling his ass up. He didn't care, not when Dean was making sounds like that, looking at him like he was already close to bursting. 

He didn't even care about the hand on his cock, although Dean was doing a good job of distracting him with his own pleasure. Each sound Dean made, each flutter of his eyelashes, each blasphemy, he could come from that alone. 

And Dean came, boxers soaking and Cas's briefs getting wet from it. He buried his face in Cas's throat, apologizing for not waiting, not realizing that this was exactly what Cas wanted.


	4. bean/denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Purgatory showers

Showers after Purgatory. Well, Dean never thought that anything would be better than that steam shower back on that indian burial mound. But this, this was hot water and cleanliness and pelting and safety. This was freedom. And then there was Benny, right behind him, pressing against him, the dirt and mud sliding off of their bodies together and yes, this was right too. They said that they'd be done once they were out but they both knew that wasn't true. Dean turned, sliding his hips so their cocks slotted along one another, pressing in their hardness. Benny's hands were rough and strong and he held Dean still, fucked against him, pressing their bodies together to make them both whine and shake. Then one of his hands were around them both, holding their cocks together and he was speeding up, watching as Dean shook apart and bit his lip,trying not to scream at the rough pleasure. He came first, spunk drenching Benny's hand and then gasping as Benny kept going until he came as well.


	5. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moves slowly

Dean's hands splayed out over the angel's ribs as he pressed down, pressed deep, filling Gabe up and drawing out soft whimpers and moans. He kept Gabe there, kept him pinned, as he slid slowly in and out of him, relishing in the sounds he made. The pace was torturous and Dean showed no signs of speeding up, riding it out as long as possible, making Gabe shake apart with how sensitive he became from the friction. He came with Dean's hand around him and the thrusts continued until they fell apart


	6. bean/denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes Benny because Benny won't leave

Benny was so much stronger than Dean, he was always in such control. He could go from a violent storm to a cuddly teddybear within seconds. Dean never knew which one would be fucking him into the ground of Purgatory. He loved it all though, loved how Benny would hold him up by the elbows as he buried himself inside his ass, making him cry out, loved how Benny would lie sit and kiss up Dean's chest while the human slowly rode him. Because Benny was safe and love and protection. He wouldn't leave.


	7. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a bastard

Cas was terrible, Dean hated him, he was never going to have sex with him again. He was currently on his side, whining, a gag in his mouth, eyes pleading but Cas was just chuckling, inches away, close enough to kiss if he'd allow it. Dean's hands were bound but he was still stroking Cas's cock, trying to get him to move, to do something. All Cas was doing though was circling his hole with a lubed finger, sometimes pressing one knuckle in. Dean needed more, needed to be filled. Cas was terrible. "You want it?" Cas grinned, thrusting into Dean's hand, "Take it then." He didn't give it though, just waited, waited for Dean to do the work. Dean's legs were held in place by a spreader, they wouldn't help. He whimpered and closed his eyes, pressing down with his shoulder to push back, take Cas's finger as best he could. He got a second knuckle. Cas cooed him and pulled the finger out, but at least he was kind enough to press it all the way back in. He fucked Dean with his finger, finally being merciful. Dean stared at him, at the blown pupils, the look of want on Cas's face. If he wanted it, why wouldn't he just take it? Dean moaned, nudging Cas with his nose, hoping to get something more from him. Cas just kissed his nose and pulled the gag away, "What do you want, Dean?" "Everything. Please, Cas, please, fuck me. I just need you inside of me." That seemed to work. Cas grabbed him, turned him so he was on his knees and with a bit more lube slid deep into his ass, fucking him deep and hard and making him cry out. "This good, Dean?" Cas growled as his hips stuttered, "This what you wanted?" "YES!" Dean cried out, "More! Please?" And Cas was using his fingers too, pulling his ass even further open as he slid along the sensitive tissues, making Dean scream as he came into the sheets. Cas fell to the side, jerking himself till he came as well before he undid Dean's bonds and told him how good he was.


	8. spirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock doesn't see the point of sex

"Do you even feel pleasure in love, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, nuzzling against his 1st's neck. The taller creature just sighed.

"If you are referring to physical intercourse, I do feel stimuli, although the whole concept of copulation without the endpoint seems highly illogical." he flatly responded.

"What if the endpoint is enjoyment?" Kirk asked, kissing at his throat and biting until Spock's green blood shown through. 

"What are you getting at?" Spock ignore his question, as if he didn't notice how Kirk's hands were traveling down and working on the hem of his uniform.

"I'm asking if you would let me fuck your brains out, Mr. Spock."

And if a Vulcan could blush it would be with a green tint to his cheeks. 

Kirk pressed Spock back against the pod bed and the Vulcan did not fight him. He just stared as if every motion was alien to him and, in a way, it was. Kirk knew Spock well though, recognized the dilating pupils and the hardening lump in his trousers before he pulled them off. 

"This is against Star Fleet Regulation, Captain." Spock moaned as Kirk slid between his legs, taking the green erection in his mouth. The head was like two, one on top of the other, and it was different than any humans penis. It tasted sweeter too, to Kirk's mind. 

Spock was twisting the sheets in his fists though as Kirk swallowed him down, pulling almost completely off before taking him into his throat again. His fingers were trailing along the inside of Spock's thighs and the alien slowly spread his legs. 

Kirk did not know much about Vulcan anatomy, but it was similar enough to a human's for them to mix and Spock was only half. His fingers trailed down further until they were nudging at the entrance of his anus and then one of them was slipping inside. It was more wet than a human's, the Vulcan body creating it's own form of lubricant, but Spock stiffened and laid back, letting Kirk do whatever he wanted. 

Kirk spread him open slowly, pressing in and scissoring as he swallowed and sucked. Spock came when he was three fingers in, searching for the equivalent of a prostate. His semen was thick and sweet and musky, much different than the bitterness that came from humanity. 

He already looked like he was fucked out of his mind, but Kirk wasn't done yet. He pulled his fingers out, and still watching, ready to stop the moment Spock ordered him to, hoisted the alien's ankles up and over his shoulders. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. It looks so pink and short compared to Spock's, but he made up for the length in thickness. 

He pressed into Spock and he actually made a sound, something between a gasp and a moan, and then his hole was clinging to Kirk, begging him to go in deeper. He did so, sliding in so deep his testicles ached. Then he pulled all of the way out and Spock was staring at him again, like he could be surprised. So Kirk entered him again, pressed in deep, and then pulled out. He did this a few times until he thought he couldn't handle it anymore. 

Then his pace was brutal and hard, his coworker so tight and wet around him and he was leaving small crescent bruises in Spock's skin from his fingernails. It was so good, so much better than any human partner he'd had and soon enough he was coming. 

He released Spock's legs and fell into the podbed beside him, panting. "Still think the concept of copulation without an endpoint is illogical?"

"Highly." Spock turned to look at him, hair in disarray and exhaustion in his eyelids, "But I do understand your fascination in the enjoyment of it."


	9. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickling

Dean was panting in Sam's mouth, already buried inside of him, hands tied behind him. Sam was in charge now, for once and he was going to take Dean apart. He rode him slowly, drawing out needy whines with each circle of his hips. He tickled Dean's sides, making him spasm and rock, cock getting deeper and almost pulling out as he shook. He used those motions to build Dean up to his orgasm, only stopping when Dean was coming, gasping, ejaculate splashing into Sam's body.


	10. bean/denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean will do anything to find his angel

Purgatory is a dangerous place and when you have a dangerous companion there are certain things you have to do to stay safe. Dean had promised to get Benny out, but that wasn't enough to get the Vampire to agree to finding Cas. 

That would take more.

That would take Dean getting on his knees every night, even though it was humiliating. That would take Dean opening his mouth and letting Benny slide his cock into the wet warmth of it. It would take sucking and swallowing and acting like he enjoyed it. 

He would swivel his tongue, moan, hum, and nip, do everything to get Benny to come just a few moments sooner and he would end up with Benny's strong hands in his hair, holding him still as the vampire fucked his throat until he was gagging. Benny's semen tasted like blood and Dean didn't want to think of why. 

He just had to think that every time was for a good purpose. That every time he did this, he was ensuring Cas's safety


	11. weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are drunk

They shouldnt be doing this, not with the alcohol they'd stolen from Bobby in their systems. Cheap vodka and cheaper whiskey and Dean was pressing Sam back into the couch, just 19 and kissing his little brother hard enough to bruise his lips. Sammy wasn't complaining though, he was thrusting up his hips, hard and kissing back, fingers in Dean's hair. He was begging Dean to take him apart, show everyone that he was Dean's. And Dean buckled, whining as he kissed a collar of hickies into Sam's throat. Sam whined against that, losing his grip in Dean's hair and stroking his cock through his jeans instead. Dean took his hands, held them together, unzipped their pants with clumsy fingers and pulled them out. It was hard to stay hard when drunk, but as they slid together, grinding into each other and drinking further on each others sounds, it was an aphrodisiac of it's own and soon they were coming, two drunk teenagers touching each other in the dark for the first time.


	12. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a thing for Cas's hands

watching Cas take down demons was always hot, seeing the Grace flow through his hands to burn the dead out of living vessels. His hands were made to kill and they were strong and elegant and dangerous. Dean wanted them on him, wanted those fingers pressed into him, wanted to feel the danger on his skin. That was why, during hunts, he would press into Cas after he'd finished smiting, press him against a wall, lavish at his mouth and grind against him. He wouldnt stop until Cas was panting tearing his clothing away, sliding those powerful hands around his cock and in between his cheeks, pressing against and then into his ass. Dean would thrust into Cas's fist, fuck himself on Cas's fingers until he was a mess, seconds away from coming. Cas would smile and spin them around, slamming Dean into the wall before hoisting him up, sliding his cock inside of him and fucking him until the walls shook from their moans. Then he'd take Dean in hand again and let the human come against them both.


	13. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is interested in DPing

"You like that, Cas?" the angel was facing the laptop screen and he almost blushed when he realized that Dean was behind him, looking over his shoulder. He was palming himself absent-mindedly, watching a video of two men fucking a third. They all seemed to be enjoying it.

"The concept is interesting." was all he said, pausing the video, "There would be more sensation than usual."

Dean;s eyes widened and a smirk adorned his lips, "So you want more sensation?"

"I never said that." Cas looked down at his feet, "You are more than enough for me, Dean, you fulfill all of my sexual needs. I would not share you with another, nor I hope you would share me."

Dean cradled his face, making him look up at him. "Dude, it's okay. You want something more than me shoved up your ass, just ask."

His hands went down though, took Cas's and brought him t his feet, leading him over to the bed. Cas went easily. "I don't want anyone but you, Dean."

"I'm not offering." Dean pulled his clothing away, kissing each span of freshly liberated skin. "But you like the toys I got you. We can fill you up, no problem."

"Dean." but Dean was already clutching his hips and turning him over so his ass was in the air. The human leaned down and licked a stripe up Cas's crack before plunging into the hole with his tongue, teasing out little whimpers and tiny thrusts if his hips. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, making Cas buck more violently, pressing hard and scissoring and taking him apart. He pressed against his prostate until there were tears in his eyes and then he'd pull all the way out before doing it again. He had Cas writhing and panting on the motel bed. 

Then he left him to whimper. He had to pull out Cas's toy, otherwise where would they be? It was at the bottom of Dean's duffel, with the lube, and he coated it in the fluid before returning to Cas's side. 

The toy was a long red vibrator. It was longer, thicker than Dean and the head pulsed rhythmically, as if it were about to come. With a hand on Cas's back to hold him down his slid the vibrator inside of him, jerking it in and out of him until the angel was gasping before he turned it on. 

With a hum Cas was shaking, clutching at sheets and humping the bed, crying out, looking for purchase. His toes were scraping against the floor, trying to get more and get away at the same time. 

Dean chuckled but pressed forward, pressing his finger in along the vibrator, fucking Cas with both. Now he was slower in stretching Cas out. This was more than he'd ever taken before, after all. Dean didn't want to hurt him. 

Cas was close to coming by the time Dean slid inside of him and he was screaming at the intrusion. Cas had always been noisy, but this was amazing. So were the vibrations along Dean's length and he knew he wasn't going to last long. 

He held the vibrator steady as he pistoned in and out of Cas, making him come with gritted teeth as he stained the motel sheets. Cas was limp after that, but that didn't stop Dean, he kept going until Cas was trembling, quaking, and only then did he come, his semen soaking into Cas and the vibrator.

He pulled the toy out first, kissing at Cas's spine, before pulling out himself. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close, kissing his neck and nuzzling into his hair, just listening to the angel's labored breath.

"So." he chuckled, "Enough sensation for you?"


	14. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning blowjobs

The way Cas lies in bed, sprawled out, the sun through the blinds making patterns on his skin, it's something Dean wants to stare at forever. As the sun rises the patterns shift and move, contouring around his body like water. Cas sleeps in late and he doesn't shift in his sleep. He would be the perfect model if Dean knew how to draw, photograph, create something instead of only knowing how to destroy. He ruffles Cas's hair, wondering how long it will be until he destroys this too. Cas sighs and shifts, looking up at Dean groggily. Dean apologizes but there's a smile on Cas's lips and he shifts further, getting close enough to bury his head in Dean's laps, trail kisses along his inner thighs and nuzzle against him until his cock was hard. He didn't stop smiling as he kissed the head of Dean's cock, licking up the sides of it, before swallowing it down. Dean was panting and moaning immediately, this tired god wrapped around him, hands in his hair and tugging. Cas swallowed and sucked and teased until Dean was writhing against him, choking on the sounds in his throat. He came with a curse and Cas's full name on his lips before the man was climbing up and kissing him, the taste of Dean still on his lips. "Back to sleep now?" Cas mumbled and yes, Dean would go back to sleep with him, curled around him and touching every inch, trying to keep everything from falling apart. Trying to keep from destroying this creature he loved too much.


	15. delthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar tells Dean the truth about how good he is.

"You really have no idea how perfect you are, do you?" Balthazar asked, hands wrapped tight around Dean's throat. He was thrusting in and out of him slowly, leisurely, taking his time in taking the human apart. Dean was panting and wheezing depending on the different pressures Balthazar was applying to his throat, cutting off his supply of oxygen. 

"No wonder little Castiel is so enthralled by you, no wonder all those women want to bed you, you really are as righteous as they say." he continued, hips jittering, "You are the moon and the stars and all the good in the world, all wrapped up in the most sacrificing of forms."  
Dean was reaching out, grabbing Balthazar's arms. If he could speak he would tell him to shut up. None of that was true. He wasn't good or righteous or perfect. Balthazar was wrong. He was just a pretty face and a good screw. That was all. 

Balthazar's hips moved a bit faster as he kissed Dean's trembling lips. They were starting to feel cold from the lack of air. "So pretty, so willing, so giving. You don't have to carry this world on your shoulders, but you do."

Tears were streaming down Dean's cheeks. There was no need for this, these lies. Balthazar's hands left him though, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close. He stopped fucking him, just rested, deeply buried inside, stroking his hair and his back. 

"Shh." Balthazar murmured into his ear, "You don't have to believe me, not yet, but I won't stop. I'm not going to stop telling you until you see yourself the way the rest of us do."

Dean was sobbing, gasping, tears and mucous dribbling onto the angels shoulder. He didn't deserve an angel, he didn't deserve praise, he didn't deserve any of this. 

"Not today though, okay?" Balthazar rubbed circles into his spine, "You want me to make you feel good right now, right? Forget all the important things until later?"

Dean nodded against him. 

Balthazar moved his hips once more fucking him harder, deeper and Dean closed his eyes. He hadn't stopped crying but this was okay, this was so much better. He let himself be fucked, arching his back and gasping and groaning as Balthazar scraped his cock along his prostate. 

Balthazar took his cock in hand and stroked him, hard, fast, until he was coming with a sob. 

"See that?" Balthazar kissed his tears away as he went through the last few thrusts before his own orgasm, "That face you make when you climax? Pure, unadulterated, ecstasy. That's what your soul looks like all the time."


	16. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun awkward positions

Cas was squatting and if he'd been human this would kill his thighs but he was thrusting down and into Dean and that would've made it worth it if he was. Dean's back was curved, his own erection hanging in his face as Cas pounded into him. His hands were rough and hinting as he slapped Cas's ass, telling him to go harder. An angel could tear a man apart with his strength and it's hard for Cas to add just a miniscule amount of strength to get it just right so that Dean can come into his own mouth


	17. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long and drawn out

It's always easy to pull Cas into his lap, to trail kisses along his throat and collar, to rub circles into the taut muscles in his lower back. It's always easy to strip him down, to love him, to get him to open up and moan in his ear. For Dean it's always easy to slide inside, to stretch and wriggle his fingers with spit and lube and get Cas nice and ready.

Cas always smiles when Dean is finally inside, all the way sheathed, as if this is what makes him whole, like Dean is the only thing he needs. And he is. 

Cas moves slowly, but it's never too slow. It's just that he doesn't want this to be over. He doesn't want Dean to pull out of him. He doesn't want to be alone. He wants to feel Dean forever. 

His fingers clutch and intertwine with the humans and he rises and falls, growling as he feels his own cock tighten. His neck is a myriad of colors, rainbow hues that are nothing but Dean's teeth and lips and tongue. He doesn't want to ever be free of him or his marks or his fingers or the feelings rushing through his heartbeat. 

But Dean is only human and he cannot keep this up forever. He eventually needs speed and hard thrusts and moans. He eventually needs to come inside of Cas and that is good, that is something that Cas can keep, his semen staining his sensitive tissues. 

He doesn't pull out though, he stays nestled inside as he strokes Cas so he can come too, seed splashing onto their abdomens. He doesn't leave him to clean them up, he just curls into Cas and turns them so that they're lying down, so he can stay inside and kiss him and hold him and love him until he's fallen asleep.


	18. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> machine fuck

rope around wrists, chains around legs, cuffs keeping them apart. A machine, something Crowley found interesting and shiny and unique, pistoning in and out of the angel, making him writhe as best he could with his bindings. The dildo attached to the machine was larger than a man could possibly be and it had taken Crowley a good amount of time to stretch him and prepare him for it. That didn't stop the tears from sliding down Cas's cheeks or the cries to escape his lips. 

Crowley straddled his chest, still fully dressed but unzipped and stroking his cock. Cas's eyes were blown, staring up at him, pupils fully dilated. Yes it hurt, but there was a mix of pleasure in there and he was fighting to keep from jutting his hips upward. 

Crowley shifted forward, slipping his cock into Cas's open and needy mouth. It was hot and wet and Cas adjusted the shape of his mouth to better take his king, to swallow and suck as Crowley thrust deeper and deeper into his throat. He fucked his mouth, ignoring when he gagged on the length and just slid deeper. 

When he came he stilled, but Cas didn't taste him, he was too deep for that. He pulled off soon enough and just watched as Cas resumed his cracked moans, the machine still fucking into him. He stroked Cas's quivering chest before he turned the machine up, made it go faster and then Cas was screaming, his orgasm torn violently from him.


	19. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forest fuck

outside. the forest. the places where the birds sing and don't care about the men in their land. this is where Sam takes Castiel apart. This is where the angel lays himself bare on his back, ignoring the sticks poking into his skin, smiles up at the man, holds him in his hands and in his mouth, teases at his flesh with his body. They move slow, like they have all the time in the world, like the forest is their home and Sam opens Cas with his tongue before his fingers. When he slides in there is no pain, just skin against skin and Cas bits his arm to keep quiet. Sam just smiles more. The motions are slow and deep and fingers continue to explore and lips to brush. This is natural. This is pure. This is love. And as Sam comes Cas is glad that it is inside of him, as he will be able to carry a piece of Sam around with him for a while longer.


	20. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tried to break up with Sam

Sam's hand left Cas's and fell into his lap. He couldn't look at the angel, not with what he was saying. He was saying that he was leaving, that he wasn't coming back, that he and Sam couldn't be together anymore. It hurt. 

Cas was apologizing but Sam couldn't listen to that, he was batting away tears. He couldn't believe this. Of course it made sense. Why would Cas want to be with him? He was weak, he was mortal, he was an abomination. There was nothing for Cas to love there. 

"You deserve someone better. Someone who can love you as much as you should be. Someone better than me." Cas was rambling now and there was a crack in his voice. Sam turned, finally looking at him and maybe, maybe he was starting to understand, "I'm sorry. I'm not good, Sam. I'm not good enough at all. I can't deserve you."

Sam grabbed him then, clashed their lips together, teeth scraping and tongues swirling. Cas was clutching to him like he was afraid he'd vanish at any moment. Sam only pulled away when he had to breathe.

"Don't think like that." Sam pecked at his nose, "It's not about deserving. Do you love me, Cas?"

The angel closed his eyes, "Of course."

And Sam's heart fell open, warm and wild and free, "Then you deserve me. You don't have to leave."

Cas sighed as if that was what he'd needed, what he had needed to open himself up and be allowed to have this. 

The kissing resumed and then led on, lips trailing beneath collars and hands traveling into layers. With a thought they were gone and the two men were rutting together, cocks sliding along one anothers as they gasped into one another's mouths, fingers clenching around muscles and hair. The movements were slow but building and Sam was with him the whole time, their eyes staring into one another's. They both wanted this so badly, wanted more than just physical pleasure. Neither of them believed that they deserved it. 

Sam closed his eyes, swallowing Cas's love as he came, the angel just after him. 

"Don't ever leave me." he creaked as his muscles shook and he collapsed on Cas's side, exhausted and come stained. 

"Never." Cas promised. "Not as long as you want me."


	21. sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas rims Sam until he comes

Sam was whining and thrusting up, no friction on his hard and red cock. He had one arm draped over his eyes, trying to hide how red his face had gotten. His other arm was down, fingers laced into Cas's hair, keeping him where he was. 

Cas was good with his mouth. Too good. He knew how to lick into Sam and take him apart, fucking him with his tongue alone and Sam was so embarrassed that something so simple had such an effect on him. He kept shifting his hips as Cas crooked his tongue, sliding out and kissing at his hole a few times before licking a stripe up to his balls, making him gasp. 

He sucked on them lightly before moving back to Sam's ass, rimming him until his entire body was shaking and taut. Then he rose one hand, wrapped it around Sam's length, stroked him hard and tight, almost too hard. Sam cried out as he came, fingers tightening until they hurt. 

He came down from his orgasm panting, releasing Cas and wiping the sweat and shame from his face and his semen stained chest heaved. 

Cas just smiled up at him before pulling himself forward and using that perfect tongue of his to lick up every drop off of Sam's abdomen.


	22. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subby subby cas

Castiel knelt, teething at the bit in his mouth, his drool sliding around it and dripping into a puddle on the floor between his legs, mixing in with his precome. His back was a myriad of marks, bruises and hickies and the pale stripes of nails being dragged down him. Dean was pacing around him, looking him over, fingers lubed and fully dressed. Cas was open, hole stretched and ready and he kept his eyes down, hands behind his back. He would give Dean everything he asked for. "Hands and knees." Cas did as he was told, fast and silent. Dean was behind him once more, tongue pressing against and into his needy hole, slipping his fingers into him and crooking them to press against his prostate. Cas moaned around the bit. Then Dean was gone and he was ordered to close his eyes. He did and he heard something heavy being dragged along the floor. He didn't open his eyes when there was a whirring sound and suddenly he was filled, a rubber dildo sliding deep into his ass before almost leaving his body entirely, only to slam back in. He was rocking and crying out around the gag, his cock strained and his ass completely full. He opened his eyes and Dean was standing there, watching as Cas was fucked by a machine. There was a smile on his lips and finally he undid his jeans, pulling out his own cock. He slapped cas in the face with it a few times before pulling the bit out of his mouth and filling the air with his shaky moans. He wiped Cas's lips with his head a few times before he slid his cock into Cas's mouth. He dropped his jaw, invited Dean in deep sucked and hummed and moaned around him. Dean's head fell back and he was rocked his hips, fucking deep into Cas's throat. He flipped a switch and the machine started moving faster, making Cas cry out and grip at the floor in fists. Dean sped up, fucking his throat harder. "Gonna come like this, angel?" he mocked, "Like a fuck toy? Used by a dirty human?" a tear slid down Cas's cheek and the machine was sped up. He was no longer moaning with each thrust, they were too fast and he was screaming through multiple plunges. "Come for me." Dean pulled his hair, forcing his attention up as he pulled his cock out of his aching mouth, "Fall for me." Cas did. He sobbed as his orgasm tore through him, white semen spilling onto the floor and his body spasming. Dean was stroking himself, telling him how beautiful he was, coming in long stripes on his face before he turned the machine off.


	23. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas masturbates on Dean

Cas was straddling Dean's chest, gritting his teeth as he pushed him down. Dean had come too many times, three just that day, and he was worn out, barely even awake. Cas always rode him hard, broke him down, took so much that he fell to pieces. And Cas was stroking himself, telling Dean how pretty he was, fucking his hand harder and harder while Dean watched, learned the kind of motions Cas needed and then he was coming, semen clinging to Dean's eyelashes. He was even prettier like that.


	24. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edging

"Pull harder?" Cas asked and Dean gripped onto the panel behind him, the one his arms were tied too. He was blindfolded and all he could do was whimper a "Yes please." He could picture Cas's smirk though as he pulled on his cock, twisting his wrist at the end and making Dean squirm, crying out, wanting so badly to come. But Cas didn't let him. He let go, kissing him, sliding their cocks together. Dean was shaking. Cas wrapped his hand around both of them and started with slow strokes, speeding up just to get Dean almost there and pull off once more. He pulled away and looked him over before hiking up his legs, tossing Dean's knees over his shoulders and opening him quickly with his hands. Wet and sloppy Dean was crying out, begging to come. But Cas told him to be patient, so he was. He was silent as Cas fucked him, sliding his cock in and out. He relished in Cas's orgasm, the depth of it, hoping it was time for his own. Cas was good to him, sucked his cock and swallowed his semen.


	25. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's first time with morning wood

Dean doesn't knock. He pushes into Cas's bedroom and immediately wishes he hadn't. Cas is sitting there, nude, poking at his flush erection with curious fingers.

He turns to close the door but the fallen angel is calling out for him, asking him for his help. He looks so small, so fragile, so young, and well, he's always been hot. Dean can feel his jeans tightening, but there's no way he's ever going to admit that.

"You mean you don't know how?" he asked, trying to look everywhere but at Cas.

"I've seen how it's done. But I can't get it to work." Cas shrugged, "I can't get it to go away."

He was going to have see how Cas did this, help him through it. It was stupid, why did he have to be the one? He didn't want anyone else to have a chance to touch Cas though, as little as he liked the thought. 

He climbed onto the bed beside him and looked over his shoulder. He was a decent size, all lean muscle and bulging veins. Beautiful. But a man can't be beautiful, neither can his penis, and Dean had to shake that thought from his mind. 

"Show me." he murmured.

Cas wrapped a hand around himself and started to jerk. He seemed nervous, biting his lip, not even glancing at Dean. 

"You need more pressure." Den instructed and Cas corrected, clutching his cock tighter, "And more confidence. Don't think about what you're doing, think about something that makes you feel good. Think about something that turns you on."

Cas looked at Dean then and he moaned a he corrected his motions. His lips were terribly kissable, spit slick and shining. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils huge. Dean wanted all of him. 

But that's not how they were. 

There were still a lot of things wrong with Cas's handjob, he wasn't twisting his wrist or going fast enough. He'd never get off like this. 

"Here." Dean pulled his jeans down, "Match my movements."

Cas moaned at the sight of Dean's body, of his erection swinging freely. Dean didn't think too much on that. He fisted his cock and started pumping and soon Cas was matching his rhythm, shaking and moaning in pleasure. 

He started going faster, arching his back, so close to coming. 

And then he stopped.

He was panting and he looked terrified. 

"What's wrong?" Dean stopped, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder. 

"I don't like this." Cas admitted, "It's too much."

"You're scared?"

"Don't make fun of me." Cas's eyes were imploring. 

"Lean back." Dean ordered and the angel was quick to comply, "I'll show you how good it can be. But you're on your own from now on."

Cas closed his eyes but nodded. 

Dean stroked him fast and hard, stripping his cock with sure moments He'd never given someone else a handjob before, but he treated Cas the way he did himself, paying attention to how the angel clutched at the sheets. 

"You gonna come for me, Cas?" he asked and that was that. Cas was over the edge, crying out as his back arched and he thrusted into Dean's hand, stomach painted in thick white stripes. 

He was panting after and Dean was ready to leave him, but Cas's fingers found there way to Dean's and interlaced with him.

"Are you going to leave me?" Cas asked. 

"No." Dean studied him and he looked so ashamed, cheeks flushed, unable to meet Dean's eyes, "This isn't a bad thing, Cas. It's completely human. And you enjoyed it, right?"

"I enjoyed it when you did it." Cas admitted, sheepishly, "Thank you."


	26. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hands on lesson in bondage

He’s an angel of the lord, he knows everything about everything. He knows what to do and how to do it. He does not know the why’s though. 

That is why he was on his knees before Dean, watching and studying as Dean’s hands twisted through the length of rope he was looping around Cas’s throat. His hands were already bound behind him and he was very interested in this. He knew that bondage was a kick for people, but he couldn’t understand how. 

The rope felt good against his skin though and as Dean tugged on the makeshift leash it tightened around his throat, shocking away his breath, and forcing him to kneel more upright, following where Dean led. 

And Dean led him around the bunker, taking him to different rooms. He had hidden toys all over the place and as they came across them he would prep Cas and plug him in. He went through the library with a vibrator on at it’s highest setting, the kitchen with a thin metal stop in his cock, the bathroom with a ring gag in his mouth. 

Dean was smiling and praising him, telling him how pretty he was as he shook and fought the urge to come that kept spinning through his veins. 

When they made it to the dungeon Dean untied him and Cas immediately missed the feeling of rope against his skin, which had already been worn raw. The cold press of the shackles were good though and he was grateful to be contained, to be owned by Dean. 

Dean had liked the ring gag on him the best and he put it back in place, forcing Cas’s mouth open. He fucked Cas’s mouth, not having to worry about teeth or anything. Cas was a quivering mass, fucking up against nothing, begging around Dean’s cock, inviting him deeper into his throat. Dean held him still with a word and fingers in his hair, shoving down his throat until he was gagging and then pulling out to wipe away the drool that was cascading down Cas’s chin. 

He didn’t come in Cas’s mouth though. He took out the ring gag at the last minute and then Cas was hoisted up as best he could with the shackles and placed in Dean’s lap, being sunk down on Dean’s red and leaking cock. 

There were no rules about silence and Cas called out, clasping at the chains as Dean held his hips steady so he could fuck his abused ass. It hurt so good and when Dean finally wrapped a hand around Cas’s neglected cock he was coming. 

Dean was right after and then he was holding him close, asking him if he liked it, making sure he was okay. Cas was more than okay.


	27. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions, trueforms, wings, and halos

Gabriel couldn’t move. He was exhausted, powerless. He lay on his back on the bed, all six wings stretched out and languidly draping over the sides to brush against the floor like spun gold.

Sam crashed into the room, all sweat and fury and concern. Gabriel had vanished, going to the motel room before Sam, unable to hide his wings or exhaustion any further. Sam was on him in an instant though, grabbing him and shaking him and calling him an idiot and saying he had no idea where he had gone and oh my god are those wings?

Sam’s anger fell aside as he took the wings in, reaching out to touch the silky feathers. Gabriel folded them in as best he could. He had never shown them to a mortal before. He was apologizing over and over and he barely even registered it. 

Sam was ignoring him though and his fingers were in those wings, stroking them and it felt good, felt great to have someone touch them after all this time. 

He didn’t realize that he was begging for more. 

And Sam was giving it to him. 

He bent forward, laying his body over the smaller man’s, and his tongue was exploring the small confines of Gabriel’s mouth and yes, yes, finally. 

There was a spark and Sam was off of him, wiping away at his lips and his eyes were wide with shock and terror. 

"I’m sorry." Gabriel murmured, shrinking in on himself. 

But Sam was on him again, his mind now filled with every confession Gabriel was unable to say, every needy thought, every lustful desire, every ounce of love that was in Gabriel’s core. He had shared that with his Grace and now he couldn’t hide anything. 

Sam could see him as he was, a shadow of his true form over the human vessel, the wings in all their glory, the halo burning around his heads. 

Most humans would run away screaming. Sam kissed him again. This time there was no hesitation or questioning. It was hard and fast and needy and Gabriel could tell that Sam felt the same way that he did. 

Their clothing was gone and now it was fingers exploring skin and lips trailing and breathy gasps and heady pleas, Gabriel arching to slide his cock against Sam’s abdomen and beg for Sam to use him, to love him, as they both knew he wanted to. 

He prepped him quickly, not that he needed it, his control over his vessel making him already ready and open for Sam to slam into him. And Sam was long and narrow and he filled him so nicely making him gasp and cling to the human. They rocked together, sounds muffled by their lips as Sam thrust in and out of Gabriel who’s hips were jutting into the air with the need of friction. His nails dug through Sam’s back, clinging and scraping. Sam’s hands were buried in feathers, pulling and tugging and petting and making Gabriel’s voice a high pitched whine. 

Sam jerked him in time with his thrusts, speeding up each time and Gabriel was reeling, halo flashing as he came. 

Sam was right after and he collapsed, just as exhausted as the archangel was, on top of him once he was finished. Gabriel pet Sam’s hair and shushed him and his truths faded although they both now knew they would always belong to Sam.


	28. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Cas how to drive

Cas was nervous, eyes wide and pink tongue surfacing over his lips to moisten them. His knuckles were white, unmoving on the Impala's steering wheel. The car was moving in little bursts of speed, his foot going from the gas to the brake jerkily. 

"I thought you said cars were slow." Dean laughed, watching as the sweat started to slid down into Cas's shirt. Everything here was just a bit more attractive than it should be and he was having a hard time focusing on anything else.

"That was when I was a passenger." Cas gritted his teeth, turning the steering wheel.

"Well half an hour, okay?" Dean offered although he wasn't sure he could wait that long. He needed his hands on Cas and he needed it now, "Just until you get comfortable."

Cas smirked, as if he knew what Dean was thinking, "Am I going to be getting a reward or something?"

Dean's mind went blank but his cock was tight and pressing against his zipper. "Uh. Yeah... sure."

They didn't make it half an hour.

The Impala was parked, poorly, and Cas was still behind the wheel, but his hands were gripping the steering wheel differently and he was leaning back, gasping and thrusting up into Dean's mouth as he sucked and licked at his swollen member. He tasted like sweat and salt and skin and he was a heavy weight in Dean's mouth. 

His fingers were in Cas's thighs, touching and scratching and then traveling up into his shirt, slick with sweat. Cas was whining something, and Dean caught the word backseat, and he pulled off, heading back there as quickly as he could. 

Cas was right behind him and he landed on top of Dean and hands roamed every inch, clothing torn off and tossed aside and then it was lips clashing and circles of dark bruise rising up on skin. They're cocks slid together and the rutted against each other, breathing in gasps and moans as they clutched to each other. 

Dean's fingers were saliva slick as he trailed them over Cas's ass and plunged inside, making his sounds change to a bit rougher and needier. He was already pretty loose, Dean opened him up so often, and he was quickly made ready for Dean's cock. 

He turned them over so he was ontop of Cas, able to do everything for him. 

He palmed himself with a spit wad, getting himself wet enough to slide into Cas without pain or resistance. Cas sounded like something was finally falling away, as if he was finally able to relax as Dean sank deep inside of him. Those fingers kept clutching as Dean shifted, slipping out and then all the way back into Cas's body. 

Cas adjusted and the sounds were muffled screams, Dean's mouth swallowing the sounds as best as he could as he rammed his cock along Cas's prostate. The former angel was shaking apart and his fingers clutched at Dean's, their fingers intertwining. 

He came without being touched, his semen a thin dribble over his chest. 

Dean kept pounding, adjusting so he wasn't on the sensitive organ but was, instead, going deeper. Cas was gasping and not letting go of him, eyes closing for long periods. He was gorgeous and Dean told him, the words unconsciously tumbling from his lips. 

He swore as he came, going rigid as he emptied into Cas's ass. He fell on top of him, kisses languid and tired, hands roaming without strength. 

Cas was going to be a great driver, but it was going to take a long time to get there.


	29. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough needy adrenaline induced purgatory sex

Benny pushed Dean down into the grass of Purgatory, biting and nuzzling at his neck as he rutted against the cleft of his still clothed ass. They were all fingers tearing at each others clothes, adrenaline rushing through their veins like spent lives. Dean's ass was quickly stretched and opened by rough fingers and then he was filled, crying out and clutching at the earth as Benny plowed in and out of him, fucking him as quietly as he could. Dean stroked himself into coming, Benny close behind.


	30. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking all day

Dean slithered up between Cas's thighs, lips inquisitive as they pecked at the angels lips. They were nude and hypersensitive, having rutted and slide and glided into one another for hours, never coming, always pulling away at the last minute to rub against one another and kiss. But now his cock was aching and Cas was whining behind each breath and they had to come. So he wrapped his hand around them both and stroked, making Cas gasp and shake, kissing him as they're bodies finally released.


	31. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they dont get a lot of time

It was hard for them to see each other now that they're in the real world but they make it work. The moments are rare and taken too fast, Dean tied down and wriggling as Benny nibbles on every inch of him, licking into his ass and gagging him on his fingers, then his cock. He opens Dean as slowly as possible but it's still too quick and they're soon sliding, benny getting deep into him and moaning as the human bucks uselessly. He comes without touching Dean and then he sucks him down roughly.


	32. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Dean distracts Benny from blood

Dean's fingers curled in Benny's beard, using it to steer the larger man down to his lips. Benny was strong and large and burly, but he was always so soft with Dean, so good, and he always held Dean like he was afraid that he would break. His lips were warm and hesitant and he could feel Dean's pulse in the thin pink skin.

He always pulled away quickly, laid back, closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the smell of Dean blood. Dean was good at distracting him though, sliding down to his knees so that he could wrap those pretty lips around his swollen cock, swallow it into his mouth, look up at him through his eyelashes. 

Benny would gasp and moan, shuddering as he tried not to thrust. Dean looks up at him, imploring, and he knows what he has to do. He tells him that he's good, that this feels amazing, there's nothing wrong in this. 

Dean smiles around his cock and starts to palm himself at that. 

Soon Benny can't control himself and his thrusting into Dean's throat until he's gagging, coming, and spilling into Dean. He pulls back and lets Dean breathe, panting and swallowing. 

He's so strong too, he lifts Dean up, sets him on his shoulders so that he's straddling his face. He's no longer caring about Dean's blood, his only thoughts are on Dean's pleasure, and he slurps and sucks on Dean in return, fingers tracing his spine, until he gets to taste his bitter semen.


	33. sabriel

Gabriel fought against the bindings, trapping his throat and wrists, and making it hard for him to do anything as he lay on the bed, legs spread, cock hard and bound as well. Sam was just standing there, taking pictures with his phone, a smile on his face, as Gabriel begged, trying to get him to do something. Sam was good to him though, he'd take care of him, eventually. Every once in a while he would stroke the archangels cock, get him breathless, but he always pulled off before he came. Precome pooled on his abdomin and Sam used it to lubricate his cock and fingers, fucking Gabriel open with the before he finally slid in. He held Gabriel's legs up as he pounded into him, slow at first but growing in intensity, pushing into him and making him cry out. He tightened the bonds around Gabriel's cock and gritted his teeth, hard and fast, as he came. He released Gabriel as he pulled out, untying him and letting him come with a muffled sob.


	34. sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Gabriels 1 Sam

You can have Sabriel whenever you want, just ask. 

Sam's mouth was tired, his jaw aching, but he kept it open. His knees are hurting and his legs are shaking. He keeps his eyes open though, keeps doing as he's told, keeps looking from one of his lovers to the other. 

Gabriel's cock is thick and heavy, slipping in and out of Sam's mouth in quick punches. He gasps and moans, hands in Sam's hair and then the other one is dragging him away, another cock slides into his mouth, identical to the first.

His drool soaks his chin, but still he lets Gabriel and his doppleganger fuck his face and tell him how good he was. 

Then they pressed in together and that was more than he'd ever taken before. He'd never had two penis in his mouth and he could hardly breathe. His fingers were scrabbling and their thighs and he was staring up at them, but they just kept pressing and fucking and then they turned and they were kissing. 

Sam's eyes were bulging, watching Gabriel make out with himself, so hot as he swallowed his own tongue. Sam moaned deep in his throat and was so close to coming from that sight alone. 

Only one of the archangels came and as he did the second one vanished into thin air, the same way he'd been conjured up. Sam was gasping and swallowing, eyes red, and body wrecked. Gabriel didn't let him sleep though, not yet. 

He held him down, kissed a trail from his numbing lips down his heaving chest, licking away his sweat. Then he kissed and nibbled at the head of his cock, sliding up it before he could swallow down his length and swallow his bursting ejaculate.


	35. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood drinking

There was an aphrodisiac sensation that came from being drained, from having Benny nibble and bite into Dean, drinking the blood that dripped down his muscles, coated his nipples, from where he'd torn the flesh open. Dean was writhing and begging, so close from having Benny suck him dry, humping into the air as the vampire bit again, right above his swollen cock.

He bit a ring around the member, Dean's skin red and his dick lubricated in the liquid. Benny licked his lips and then cleaned him, tongue swiveling around the head before he nuzzled forward, nose buried in pubic hair as he sucked and swallowed at the blood on Dean's body. 

And Dean was thrusting, needing more, going deep into Benny's throat before pulling almost all of the way out, more blood soaking his cock to be licked off. 

He came with his semen pink in Benny's mouth and the vampire swallowed it, smiling up at Dean before holding him close, kissing each wound and bandaging it. 

Dean would sleep for days after this.


	36. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incurro

Somehow, actual penetration seemed too intimate, too much. This was good enough. Cas was lying on his back, legs crossed and he was gasping, holding onto Dean's hands, as the man humped into his legs, cock trapped between the strong muscles. The vein of his member pressed against Cas's own and it was slick with precome and lube as they slid together. Cas's hands tightened and Dean went faster, recognizing him as close. He came on his stomach, letting Dean continue until he came as well.


	37. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Dean apart and then he takes him further.

Sam's cock was slick and long, sliding in and out of his brother's ass. He was holding Dean down against the hood of the Impala, hips moving at an erratic pace, drawing out terrible and glorious sounds from his elder brother. 

"Come on!" Dean growled, wiggling his hips, "I thought I taught you better than that!"

Sam's hands pushed harder, one moving up to Dean's throat and his pace steadied, evening out as he went harder, deeper. His hand squeezed and Dean went silent, unable to breathe. Sam knew what to do, Dean had shown him everything that he needed. 

So he held Dean and fucked him until he was spent, body spasming as he came in Dean's body. Still he held Dean's windpipe closed and when he finally released him he gasped and came on the Impala's hood. 

They weren't down yet, not yet. Sam knew Dean needed more. His hands moved up to Dean's hair and he pulled him up, readjusted him, held his head over the hood. 

"Clean it up." he ordered.

Dean did as he was told, tongue pink and wet, licking up his own ejaculate off the freshly waxed hood of his car. He moaned as he did, ass up and still so open. Sam couldn't help himself. 

He slid his fingers into Dean's sensitive ass, pressed against his prostate and made him gasp, low in his throat. He rubbed the spot with his knuckles, adding another finger as Dean worked, and soon Dean was done, holding onto the Impala to keep himself up, ass in the air, and he was begging.

Sam gave him more.

And then he gave him nothing. 

Dean's hole clenched open and closed and he was whining, jutting out, needing Sam to take care of him. He would, he always would. He next slid his hand in, freshly lubed up, and fucked Dean with his fist, rolling his wrist to scrape his knuckles against his hypersensitive tissues. 

Dean was gasping and moaning and bucking, cock half hard again. 

Sam didn't stop until Dean was crying, too sensitive to even handle anymore.


	38. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with his cock in Cas's mouth

Dean woke up to motion, to be dragged up and then there was a hot mouth around his limp cock and he wasnt awake at all. He didn't know what was happening, but he was being held still, a hand sliding down the lines of his back and into the cleft of his ass and there was a tongue scraping against his penis, teeth light, and breath strong. Then there was humming and oh God, it felt good. 

He was swelling and Cas was holding him still, licking and swallowing him, trying to get all of him in his mouth at once, down in his throat. Dean was gasping, moaning, and begging him to keep going, although there was nothing to make Cas stop. 

He was a starved man and Dean's cock was all he ever wanted. He took it greedily, coming before Dean did without even touching himself, just loving the taste and the weight of him in his mouth.


	39. denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works to make Benny jealous and that just ends up in rough bathroom sex.

Dean surprised him at the diner, smiling as he ate pecan pie like he had never eaten before in his life. He was making eyes at the waitress, and Benny would have to put a stop to that. She was his granddaughter, of course Dean wasn't allowed to touch her. 

He grabbed Dean by the arm, distracting him from his beloved pie, and dragged him away to the bathroom. He wrapped a hand around Dean's lips, silencing him, and rubbed up, his cock hardening as it slid against his body through their layers. 

Dean was pleading with his eyes, a bit of a smirk there, and yes, it had been an act. He'd just wanted to rile Benny up. Well it had worked. 

He turned Dean around, tearing his pants and boxers down, keeping a hand around Dean's mouth to gag him as he bit dark marks down his back and scissored his fingers in the human's tight ass. He's eyes clenched closed as Benny brushed against his prostate and he was gripping the sink so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

Benny pushed into him unceremoniously, going hard and fast, just how Dean needed it. There may have been a bit of blood, Benny could smell it, but Dean didn't complain, didn't make a single unnecessary sound around Benny's silencing fingers. 

He wrapped his free hand around Dean and stroked him hard, his fist tight and then Dean was whining, semen spilling onto the floor. Good thing Benny was in charge of cleaning up that night. 

A few more pumps of his hips and he followed Dean over the edge, body stilling as he bit his lip to keep quiet. 

"Don't try that again." he growled, pulling out. Dean almost collapsed without his support, "Or I'll have to take you apart even further."

He left Dean to clean himself up in the bathroom, heading back to work. 

There was a smirk on Dean's lips though and yeah, he'd have to teach him another lesson soon.


	40. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas swallows them both.

Dean had already come, having slid in and out of Cas's body, thrown over a desk, for too long, gone too hard. The angel was whimpering around the ball gag in his mouth, hard cock rutting against the wood, unable to be relieved due to the ring tightly wrapped around it. Dean didn't tell him he could move though, not yet. What he'd said was to 'push it out'. Cas was, slowly, pushing Dean's semen out of his ass so it dripped down his legs. Dean was there though, licking it up his thighs. When Cas was empty Dean turned him around, pulling out the ball gag and kissing him, pushing his spunk into his partners mouth. "Don't swallow." he ordered and then he was on his knees, easing off the cock ring and swallowing Cas down. He bobbed his head quickly, taking as much of Cas as he could. It didn't take long for Cas to come, hot and plentiful, into Dean's mouth. He moved and kissed him again, pushing both of their ejaculate into Cas's mouth. "Now swallow." he smiled and Cas did, "Good boy."


	41. Jimstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of Jimmy in his sleep

Cas had no need to sleep but it made Jimmy feel better to have someone beside him in bed. He slept like the dead and he clung like it too rigamortis limbs clenching and keeping Cas close. And when the dreams came and Jimmy grew hard in his sleep Cas pet his hair and shushed him finding it oddly endearing how he'd hump against his thigh. He would shift, slide under Jimmy so one leg was beneath him and kiss at his temple as he stroked his erection. Jimmy would come in sleep with kisses in his hair


	42. selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam rims Jared until he comes from that alone.

Jared was a lot stronger than Sam in some ways, a lot more willing to take control. He found himself being pushed around the big house in Canada, being pushed down in his and Ruby Genevieve's bed and his clothing practically torn off. 

Jared was all lips and fingers, kissing and gasping and moaning, without even doing anything yet. 

"Been wanting to do this forever." he admitted and he was pulling off his own jeans with one hand, his other buried in Sam's hair and using it to keep him down. 

His cock was hard against his stomach and Sam's matched it, ready for anything. He wasnt expecting Jared to slide up though, to sit on his face, to rub his ass against his lips. He stuck out his tongue though, remembering his dreams of licking into women and men alike, and tasted his double skin. There was a heady moan above him and Jared spread his cheeks with his hands, giving him better access. 

He licked at the puffy ridge before delving into that ass with his tongue, tasting skin and sweat. He moaned himself as he pleasured the other man, his hands flying down to his own groin to rub and stroke at his erection. 

Within moments he was thrusting up into his own fist, drool covering his face and he had Jared gasping and writhing above. him. He came upon his stomach and then it was his turn to take control to grab Jared and spin them, knock him onto his back so he could get a better angle, get deeper, with his tongue, taste more of him. Jared was biting his knuckles and panting, hands tangling in Sam's hair. 

He was coming in large heavy stripes against his chest, cock untouched, only Sam's tongue bringing him so far.


	43. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes his time with Dean.

Dean was so easy, so pliant, in Cas's hands, shivering and gasping as he kissed and licked at the sensitive skin of his hole, his tongue sliding deep into the hole to make Dean whine. His hands were fists in Cas's hair, not letting him leave the tender hole.

He added to his tongue though, one lubed finger after the other, until he was able to get his head free and just fuck Dean on his digits. He was gasping, hands knots in the sheets as he groaned and precome leaked onto his stomach. 

None of it was as good as when Cas pulled his fingers out though, watched as Dean lay there, panting, begging, wanting Cas to fill him up. Cas was cruel though, at times, and he liked to wait, to see just what Dean would give him. 

He started with begs, then demands, then threats, and then, almost tears. That was when Cas took the vibrator, lubed it up, and slowly sank it into Dean's body. He sighed as it filled him, pressing against his prostate and then he was a chaotic shade of movement, bucking and thrusting without rhythm when Cas flipped it on, not bothering with any of the slow settings, but immediately going to the highest. He was moaning and crying out, hands clenching and unclenching, toes curling, eyes rolling, head tossed back. 

That was when Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's cock. He didn't stroke him or move at all. He sat perfectly still, let Dean fuck his palm, hips jutting up as the vibrator against his prostate buzzed. 

He came hard, semen splashing his chest and a few drops speckling his face. 

Cas turned the toy off but left it inside of his now hypersensitive hole, moving up to kiss at his mouth and lick away the ejaculate until Dean fell asleep.


	44. selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End!cas teaches Cas a thing or two

Castiel could see the pain in his future self, could see how burned out he was, how much he longed. He couldn't give him what he wanted, but as he slept, he rubbed his back, being gentle with the spots just beside his shoulder blades, where long silver wings once proudly stood. Those spots were terrible knots of frayed muscle and he worked them soft before trailing his fingers down the human's spine, despairing at the knowledge that this is what he would someday become. 

But his future self woke when his fingers ghosted by the top of his tailbone. He turned and grabbed Castiel, kissing him hard, shifting underneath him until Castiel was straddling his hips. He kept kissing him was his fingers traveled down, sliding into his slacks and stroking his soft cock until it got half hard. 

"This is what you're missing." Cas breathed into Castiel's mouth, pulling the slacks down to pull him out. 

Castiel gasped as Cas kissed the head and licked up the sides of his erection, fitting his mouth around it and sucking it down into his throat. He kept his eyes up on Castiel's as he slurped and swallowed, saliva escaping his lips to drip down the angels shaft. 

He pulled off right when Castiel's vision was going, white clouding his sight. He waited until he could see again and then he pulled his own cock out. Cas and Castiel slid together in the human's hand, him holding them together as he thrusted against Castiel, bringing them both to the edge. 

"See this?" he gasped into Castiel's ear, "This is what living is all about. You should do this. I know you haven't but you should."

This time he kept going as the light filled Castiel's eyes, as he came and his grace bathed them both in bright light.


	45. mishstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha gets Cas to suck him off before letting him fuck his ass.

Misha was hard and rough, pushing Castiel up against the wall of his trailer, hands running through his trenchcoat, finding that terrible tie and pulling, forcing the angel to follow his lead. The angel was confused, pliant, easily doing what Dean told him. He fell to his knees easily, mouth open, waiting. 

And Misha slammed into him, into those perfect lips. He knew that he could suck himself off, but this, well it was so much better. Cas swallowed him and looked up with big blue eyes, not sure what he should be doing. Misha talked him through it, gasping and moaning when he got it right. 

He came down Cas's throat with a single thick spurt and then he was off of him, ready to reciprocate. He spat onto his fingers, filled his own ass and stretched himself out, lying on the trailer floor before the angel so he could watch as his hungry ass sucked his fingers into it, so he could see how ready Misha was for him. 

He had three fingers in him, scissoring, spreading, and then he pulled them out, begging Cas to replace them. The angel did, hesitating, undoing his belt and pulling his slacks down before has slowly slid into the human's ass. 

So good, so big and so new, and Misha knew that he had been right to get Cas to do this. He rocked back, taking the angel the rest of the way before he pulled forward and pleaded for Cas to fuck him. 

That was all it took and Cas was clutching his hips, fucking hard and deep, pelvis snapping straight as Misha moaned. His muscles were relaxed from his orgasm and he gasped and shook throughout the angels treatment, finally collapsing when Cas came.


	46. selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is really rough as he frottages his past self.

Dean grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, teeth gritted and hands rough. Dean was holding onto his wrists, eyes pleading, cock hard in his jeans, trying to get this to stop. Sure he wanted this, wanted that leg between his own, pushing up against his length, and really, who would know him better than the Dean of the future? But the guy was an asshole and he didn't want it, not like this. But Dean was undoing his pants, stroking him hard and rough, biting his earlobe till he was drawing blood and then he was rutting, humping his still clothed cock up against Dean's leg in time with his strokes. "You think this feels good, boy?" Dean growled and he slammed their erections together, drawing whimpers from his past self as he fucked them both in his hand, "Think about what the two of us could do to Cas. I know how you feel, think about sliding into his pretty little mouth while I fuck his ass." And the visual along with the rough treatment made Dean come with a sob.


	47. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well that turned out really sad

"Tie me down?" Cas was crying, lying on his side, wrists close together behind him. "Please?"

Dean leaned down and kissed his temple, trailing his lips down to pick up the tears. 

"No."

"Please." Cas curled in on himself. He knew why he wanted to be tied up. Without his grace he felt like he was listless. Being tied up made him feel grounded. And he was hot like that, sure, but Dean didnt want to. He wanted Cas to feel grounded without it. 

"No." he repeated but he lay down, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him close. 

"You don't want me?"

"Of course I do. It's not about that."

"Will you fuck me?"

"Do you want me to?" 

Cas nodded, hiding his face in Dean's neck as he continued to cry. 

"Only if you look at me, okay?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll fuck you as long as you keep eye contact."

Cas just shivered and tightened closer to him. 

"Come on, Cas. You can do this."

Cas pulled away from him, looked up into his eyes. "There." 

Dean grabbed his waist and hoisted him up into his lap. He was still nice and loose from the last round, but he still slid his fingers inside of him, made sure he was nice and ready. Cas was sensitive gasping at the touch already, but he fought the closing of his eyes, kept looking at Dean.

"There we go. You're so good for me, Cas. You know that, right?"

He slid inside of his angels ass. Cas bit his lip, shaking his head.   
"Not good at all."

Dean thrust up into him and he cried out, clutching Dean's shoulders. "You're perfect." he corrected. 

Then he let Cas do all the work, let him rise up and down on Dean's cock, fill himself up just as much as he could bear to. He didnt want to take this further than Cas could handle. He stopped though, tears running down his face heavier than before and he fell forward, burying his head in Dean's chest. 

"Come on, baby." Dean ran his fingers down his back. "I'm not going to tie you down and you know it. I should ground you enough."

"Dean."

He turned them over though and used one hand to hold Cas's face in place, so they were facing each other and he fucked Cas nice and slow, shallow in his motions as he kissed away the tears. 

"Just stay with me." he begged.

"Of course, Dean." Cas promised.


	48. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dp Its a Wonderful life

I dont know so have some Its a Terrible Life verse destiel.

Dean was good at his job and he was good at multitasking. He had the amazing ability to hold a conference call without his voice shaking while Cas knelt between his legs, sucking his cock. Dean was in complete control, he liked it that way, and he held Cas's tie in hand, leading his speed by how tight he held it. 

The tie was all that Cas was wearing and he was squirming with the vibrator shoved up his ass pulsing away. He was not very good at multitasking. 

Dean finished his call though and tugged on the tie, making Cas stand up. His knees did not straighten and his hands did not move from where he held them behind his back. Dean kept pulling though and soon Cas was in his lap, precome and lube dripping from him to stain Dean's open slacks. 

Dean reached between his cheeks though and turned the vibrator up, hearing Cas's sounds get higher in pitch as he wriggled. He tightened his hold and cut off Cas's sounds as well as his air and Cas was so good, not fighting him, just letting himself suffocate. 

His body started to relax as his consciousness started to fade, and Dean released his grip, letting him pant and gasp for air. 

He slipped a finger past the rim of his ass though, right along the vibrator. He did it again, keeping Cas on edge until he was about to pass out, then rewarding him with another finger, until Dean deemed him ready. 

He slid his cock into the abused hole alongside the vibratoer, feeling the tremors of it along his shaft He was not going to last long at all. He held Cas steady, one hand on his waist, the other around his dick, as he thrust into him, making him cry out and soon filled him with his seed.


	49. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tied up while Cas watches

Dean was writhing, wrists pinned to the headboard, vibrator pressing against his prostate and making him moan. Cas just sat back on his heels, a smile on his face, between Dean's legs, not even touching him, as he watched. He kept telling Dean how pretty he was, how the sounds were like music to his ears, how he was so so perfect. He was completely hard, precome leaking from his head and dripping down his thighs but all he could do was praise the human before him. And Dean was begging him to shut up, to fuck him, to break him apart. But Cas was good and he was patient and all he did was adjust the speed on the vibrator so it whirred faster, harder, louder, and Dean was bucking into nothingness, mouth gaping wide as he cried out. Cas's smile grew. He lay over Dean, centimeters from touching his skin and leaned down to whisper in hie ear. "Think about me Dean. Think about how I feel inside you, how perfect and full. And come." Dean closed his eyes and he pictured it, all the things he wanted Cas to go to him and he was coming in thick white stripes along his angels stomach. Cas returned to his kneeling position and turned off the vibrator, fucking his now hypersensitive ass with it as he slowly pulled it out. His other hand was busy with cleaning himself, long fingers lifting heavy drops of semen so he can bring them up to his mouth and lick it off while Dean moaned at the visual. He started to stroke himself, finally gasping in his own pleasure and then he was asking silently and Dean was nodding so he breached Dean's puffy and inflamed hole, fucking him deep and hard as he clutched at the human's hips, sliding in and out of his body with desperate sounds. He lost all of his smug composure and now it was Dean who was praising, telling Cas how good he felt as he cried out and clenched his fists in the pain pleasure of his raw ass being pressed into so deep. Cas came and then he fell forward, staying inside as he curled around Dean, slowing releasing him.


	50. jodean

Jo was on her knees, hair bunched in Dean's fist and he tugged leading her head easily around his cock so she could nibble and kiss and lick at it. He was smiling down at her, playing with the remotes for the vibrators he had placed inside of her, one in her ass and one in her vagina. They throbbed in different rhythms, making her squeak and moan. His smile stretched and he turned them up, finally pressing the head of his cock into her mouth. She bobbed on it, trying to get it as far down her throat as he could. Her eyes were glazed as she swallowed and sucked, vibrations traveling through her orifices in heavy pulses. And Dean was holding her head still, using her, telling her how hot she was. And she came, almost biting him, her own fluids soaking her legs. Dean came a few pumps after, terribly bitter.


	51. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel watches Dean masturbate.

"Show me." Gabriel smirked, standing at the foot of the bed. He was fully dressed, palming himself through his jeans. Before him, lying naked on the bed, was Dean.

He was hard and whining, begging already for something, anything, to be used or to come or just plains SOMETHING. And that was what Gabriel had said. "Show me."

So Dean showed him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped vigorously, getting himself almost to the edge before slowing down.He was writhing and moaning against the sheets, hips jutting up to meet his hand. And all the while he kept his eyes open, watched how Gabriel's motions went faster, his pupils dilating. 

He teased himself, fingers featherlight on the heavy muscle at the underside of his erection. He wanted to make this last. He was sucking on the finger of his other hand and when they were dripping he lowered them over his abdomen and around himself, reaching for his puckered hole. 

He sped up with a finger in his ass, fucking into his palm violently. He was whining and gasping at the sensation and he added a second finger as soon as he was able. 

Gabriel pulled out his cock and started to stroke it properly. 

"Come for me Dean?" Gabriel moaned, "Please. Show me."

Dean threw his head back and yes, there, he was coming hard, body shuddering as his ejaculate coated his stomach. 

Gabriel was moments after him, semen mixing with Dean's before the human had stopped panting.


	52. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pretty mean fucking Gabriel.

The angel was open, on the bed, his small body posed so he could look over his shoulder up at Dean. There was a smile on his face. "Well?" he asked. And Dean was upon him. he left terrible dark marks on his skin in bruising rings. He tugged at hair, slid his fingers into that open and waiting hole. He was rough, dangerous, tearing Gabriel apart. He just hummed and pushed back, loving each touch and trying to get more. When Dean slid inside of him he cried out, finally filled. Dean pushed him down into the mattress, not letting him thrust on his own. He went deep and slow, pulling out tangled moans. Then he was going fast and cruel, making Gabriel cry out and clutch at things. He slapped his ass red as he fucked, making the sounds louder and he didnt come until Gabriel was shaking and sobbing. Then he pulled him up into his lap, kissed him, told him how hot and perfect he felt, and stroked him into coming as well.


	53. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub cas and machine fucking.

Cas was waiting. He was good at waiting, but there was something inside of him, too big, pressing against his prostate. He could not move. He could not adjust. He could not pull the thing out or in deeper. He was stuck in a limbo in between. He could not see. He knew that Dean was in the room, but he knew not where. He could hear him though, could hear Dean tell him how hot he was, how he'd better be ready. He could not speak. There was a ball gag in his mouth and his drool pooled on the floor beneath him. He was shaking. There was the sound of a switch. There was the whir of machinery. Cas groaned around the ball in his mouth as the thing in his ass moved, sliding deeper into him before coming almost all of the way out. It went in and out of him, fucking with precise rhythm. "Always wanted to see your face when you were fucked." Dean admitted, pulling the blindfold off of him. Cas's eyes were bright, wide, and he flinched each time the cock get deep. Then the gag was gone and he was crying out, scrabbling at the floor, calling out Dean's name. But Dean held his face steady, undid his pants, told him how gorgeous he was as he pulled out his cock and lined it up with Cas's pink lips. Then he plunged inside and Cas was barely holding himself up, fucked on both ends. He was crying, tears sliding down his face, but it did not hurt and Dean wiped the tears away. He felt relieved when Dean gave him permission to come and his spunk splattered on the floor.


	54. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is very sensitive and Dean is a bit mean

Sam's cock was hard and long, Dean's fingers soft as he stroked. Sam had already come but he was still hard, not having lost it yet. He was just oversensitive and Dean was ruining him with it, pumping and sucking and tickling his slowly growing limp cock. 

Dean smiled as he did it too and that smile spread as he filled Sam's ass with two lubed fingers, making him arch his back against the bed. Dean searched and stroked his insides, stretching him out and tapping against his prostate. Sam was bucking and writhing, moaning loosely, his cock still in his brothers mouth. And Dean added another finger. His eyes rolled back and he practically sobbed, ass gaping. 

Dean removed them and replaced the feeling with his cock, lips popping off of his cock with a loud smacking sound. And he did not ease Sam into it. His motions were harsh and deep and had his little brother gasping and shaking. He fucked him until he could no longer moan, till his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

Then he came, filling Sam up. It was with a stilling of his hips and a heavy shudder. He whispered soothing words as he pulled out of Sam, setting back on his heels so he could lick the ejaculate out of his baby brothers ass.


	55. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley denies Cas but theres wing!kink

hands and knees. blindfolds and gags. a whip and a paddle. a plug in his ass and hands in his wings.

Cas was unable to move, unable to fight, and really, why would he? 

Crowley had his fingers tangled in his wings and he tore and held those feathers tight, using them as an anchor. Cas loved it, the sensitive nerves coming alite as Crowley twisted the underfeathers.

And Crowley was rutting, his cock sliding between the angelic masses, moaning and shuddering as he fucked along Cas's spine. He was growling out dirty little things, nasty secret things that Cas would be feeling later on. For now he just had to wait. 

He could wait. 

This felt so amazing, having the demon king fuck against him, so close to coming, that he could wait an eternity. He moaned around the gag, shaking, close to orgasm himself. 

That got a chuckle out of Crowley and then the king was going faster, harder, pulled the wings until Cas was forced up onto his knees alone. He felt the hot splash of semen against his back and then Crowley was off of him, fingers mixing his ejaculate into Cas's wings better, marking him. 

Cas was close, so close to his own orgasm and he would have begged if he could. Crowley just twisted the plug in his ass though, pulled it out slowly and he was hard again. He fucked Cas's ass, biting and marking his skin. The Winchesters would smell him, would see his marks, but in this moment, neither of them cared. 

He fucked Cas until the angel was on the ground, unable to hold himself up. Crowley flipped him over and stroked his own cock until he was coming once more, this time staining Cas's blindfold. 

He never did touch Cas's cock, just let him leak precome and use him until he really was begging, even though no words came out.


	56. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom cas and a bound, blindfolded Dean

He couldn't move. His neck hurt. He couldn't see. Something was going to happen. He was on his face, shoulders, and knees. His feet were tied to his wrists and thighs, forcing his legs apart and his ass in the air. It had been easy for Cas to stretch him, to push beads into his ass until he was a writhing and quivering mess, precome dripping onto the motel bed. But he couldn't see and Cas had left him alone for too long. He was worried that Cas had left him there. He whimpered, hoping to be heard and there was a response, Cas shushing him. There was the shifting of the mattress and Cas climbed up behind him, stroking his spine, fingers slipping down to the beads. "Just wanted to see." he whispered, "You're so beautiful Dean, I wanted to see you squirm." "Please?" Dean begged. "Yes. Yes, alright." Cas slowly pulled the beads out of Dean, a hand still on his back to soothe him as each popped out. Dean's hole was gaping and wide, needing to be filled and Cas licked into it, humming at the taste of Deans body. Dean gasped as Cas held him steady, pumped his cock into Dean's body. Cas's hands were soft and calming, but his hips were violent and his cock kept going deep into him and making him cry out. He was rocking, unable to control his balance in his bound position. He was falling apart and Cas was fucking him like he didnt care, although his hands were more considerate than anything he'd ever felt. One shifted, sliding over his pelvis and started to jerk his erection. His moans turned into loud cries and he buried his mouth into the mattress, censoring himself. Cas pulled him up though, roughly, wanting to hear each pleasured exclamation. "Come on, Dean, come for me." And Dean did, his ejaculate staining the borrowed sheets. His ass tightened and Cas pelted him harder, went deeper, and then stilled, his seed deposited deep inside of his body. They stayed there, just breathing for a while, and then Cas was untying him, kissing each mark from rope.


	57. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas was being mean so now Dean is fucking him in the woods and exacting revenge

Dean grabbed Cas, pushing him up against a tree before tearing away his clothes, lips and teeth latched to the angels neck. Cas had been sending him images the entire drive out to the woods, where they were on a hunt while Sam was sick. Needless to say they were very distracting and more than a little inspiring. 

When Cas was nude Dean pushed him down onto the hood of the Impala, an arm around his neck to keep him upright. He was struggling against Dean, but there was a smile on his face and if he wanted to get away he could have. 

Dean slid into him easily, fucking him from behind against the hood of his car. Cas's hanged his head, gasping and moaning, legs getting further and further apart as he invited Dean deeper. Dean did. Dean loved fucking into Cas, he didnt have to waste time with prepping if he didnt want to, Cas could just adjust his vessel for Dean's cock. But that wasn't all. 

It was how Cas's voice broke. How his eyes would gloss over. How he would lick his lips and keep them open. How his hands would splay out. How he would give Dean everything. 

And he needed to be punished for all those images he'd put in Dean's head. He fucked him hard and came with his teeth buried in Cas's shoulder. He did not touch Cas, left him wanting. 

He left Cas there and he could feel the angel watching him. He reached inside of the Impala, grabbed his duffel, and pulled a collar and leash out from it. Cas didnt say anything when Dean latched it around his neck, nor when he pulled out a cock ring and slid it around his angry erection. 

Cas deserved this and Dean walked him through the woods, controlling each movement. He would fuck him, over and over, as long as he was able and then, when he couldnt get it up anymore, he'd fuck Cas with toys. And only when Cas was a mess, unable to walk and do anything but beg, then Dean would let him come.


	58. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crwoley tastes like sulfur.

sulfur. Cas's mouth was full of it, the taste burning his throat. Crowley's fingers were in his mouth, his sweat tasting like hell. He was gagging Cas, pushing his tongue down with the thick pads of his fingertips. Cas was gagging on them as the snuck down into his throat. The king was behind him, his weight prominent on his back. He was pushing Cas down, using his fingers to keep him silent as he pushed him onto the torture room table. He had barely prepped Cas at all and his ass burned as Crowley fucked him, his rhythm as torturous as if he was using one of the tools in the room. And Cas was fighting, trying to get control, trying to get those fingers out of his mouth and around his throat instead. Trying to get Crowley to slow down and go deeper. Trying to look into his dark eyes with his own bright blue ones. Trying to get a hand on his own dick. But he didnt need it. He was being pushed down so hard that he was getting friction from the hardwood and he was leaking precome everywhere. "You gonna come for me like the little whore you are Castiel?" Crowley growled in his ear, "Cause I can keep going. I could ride you for hours. I could ride you until you bleed." Cas wanted to speak, to beg, for he knew not what. But Crowley had told him to come and he did, groaning around the fingers in his mouth. Crowley pulled out of him, telling him what a pretty little slut he was as he slapped his ass. He moved to Cas's face and stroked himself till he came on his face. Sulfur.


	59. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rims Gabriel

Gabriel was gasping, lying on his stomach, ass up in the air. Dean was holding his cheeks apart, licking into his hole with long, determined strokes. He made sounds that would make Gabriel think he was delicious and he wanted to touch himself, wanted to come. But Dean kept licking, kept dipping his tongue into the expanse of him, come humming and making the muscles inside of him vibrate. He licked his prostate, searching for it and pressing hard when he found it. His teeth were against the ridge as he lapped at tender tissues. It was Dean he stroked Gabriel, removing one hand from his ass to wrap around him, to curl and give him his much needed friction, stilling when Gabriel could no long control his hips and was fucking himself in Dean's palm, pushing back to get that tongue deeper inside of him. And he collapsed after coming, his seed darkening the sheets. Dean lay beside him, eyes heavy and dark with arousal. "Just like I thought." he said, "You tasted sweet there too."


	60. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time, just after a hunt

it was doe. the monster was cooling, ganked, on the ground before them. The adrenaline was still coursing through their veins. Dean held his knife in one hand and he shuddered, hating how hard he always felt after a hunt. He had just killed something and that shouldn't have turned him on like it had. But there he was, his erection pressing against his zipper. 

And Sam was staring at it. Sam, his little brother, was staring at his cock through his jeans. 

"You need help with that?" he chuckled. 

Dean was ashamed. He did not want to be teased by his brother for that. He was amazed when Sam actually fell to his knees though, started tugging at Dean's belt and zipper, started to pull him out with his hot fingers. Dean moaned just at the touch. 

This was wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels. 

"Sammy." he murmured. He wanted to be out of there. He wanted to hide away and pretend this had never happened. But he also wanted to know why Sam was on his knees, staring at his cock like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He wanted to know what he would do with it. 

"It's okay." Sam argued, "I've been looking for an excuse to do this for a long time."

That surprised Dean most of all, at least, until Sam wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and started to suck, almost too much pressure as he hollowed out his cheeks. Then he pulled off and started to lick at the underside, looking up at Dean with big, curious eyes. 

"You don't want this." he muttered, pulling away. His cheeks were turning red. 

"Oh Sam." Dean's legs were about to buckle, "Oh God. This is wrong. You're my baby brother."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I want you so fucking bad."

It was Sam's turn to be surprised. He stared, mouth open. Dean took the opportunity to wrap his fingers around Sam's jaw, hold him steady as he fucked into his mouth, panting and moaning as he slid in and out of his brothers throat. Sam was palming himself, once the surprise wore off, and moaning around Dean's cock. 

"So close." he warned, "Sam. You feel so fucking good."

Sam slid a finger between his legs, teasing at his hole through his pants. That took Dean over the edge and he was spilling deep into Sam's mouth, crying out with his hands twisted in his brother's hair. 

When he was done, panting and watching Sam's throat tighten as he swallowed, he pulled out, grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his feet before pushing him up against the wall. It was his turn to tear away Sam's belt and pull down his jeans, to fall to his knees and tell Sam everything he'd always wanted to in the sensations his mouth could give. 

Sam was moaning, loud, and he was scrabbling at the wall. He writhed against it, having a hard time keeping from fucking his long narrow cock deep into Dean and making him gag. Dean would not have minded. In fact, he kept trying to get Sam deeper. 

And then he was coming and Dean was swallowing him down.


	61. debriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

one of the great things about Gabriel was the fact that he had no gag reflex. He always had something in his mouth and, now, that something was Dean's cock. He was lying on his side, slightly curved, swallowing it down into his throat, taking it in deep before pulling almost entirely off. 

Dean was moaning and doing a poor job of reciprocating. He was also on his side, Gabriel's cock just barely passing his lips and he could hardly pleasure the archangel around his own groans. He could tell that Gabriel was getting annoyed, but he couldn't help it. 

So Gabriel pulled off, glaring at him and Dean was whining, apologizing, reaching out to him. 

But Gabriel was good to him and he lay down above him, straddling his face. He resumed sucking Dean's cock and while Dean was so close to the edge he couldnt even hollow out his cheeks, Gabriel did the work there too. Soon they were both humming and gasping around the cocks in their mouths, Gabriel humping Dean's face and tickling his nose with his public hair. 

Dean almost bit down when he came and Gabriel pulled off, spitting Dean's taste out of his mouth. He did not do well with bitter. He grabbed Dean's hands though, pinned them, and fucked his throat harder, ignoring his gagging until he was spilling into Dean's mouth.


	62. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams a bit much for Cas but Dean motivates them with his tongue

Cas was crying out. His body was so small and so sensitive now. He lay on his back, head thrown back, and he clawed at the sheets. Sam kept kissing him though, kept pausing and letting him adjust, kept asking if he wanted this. His hole was tight, unused for so long and it gripped Sam, making him want to delve deeper, but he didn't, not until he knew Cas was okay.

Then Dean was behind Sam, leaning over his shoulder, kissing Cas as well. He moved down to look at his stretched hole, Sam's cock buried inside. He kissed the puffy red ring and applied a bit more lube to it as he told him how pretty his hole was, filled up so much. He whimpered at the praise. 

Dean moved up slightly, kissing his brothers own untouched hole and then licked a long stripe up it. Sam bucked and Cas cried out, hands clenching. Sam couldn't stop moving though, not when Dean pressed forward, nose deep in Sam's crack, tongue lavishing his hole, dipping in every once in a while. 

Cas grew louder and his sounds more pleasure than pain and Sam kept going, thrusting in and out of him, gasping and moaning as Dean fucked his hole with his tongue, adding a finger to it. 

He came when Dean added a second finger, calling out. He pulled out of Cas immediately and fell to his side, kissing the former angel. Dean was still in him though, stretching him out. Sam had come, but neither of the other two men had and they both needed their turn.


	63. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

Dean was easy to maneuver, to grab and shift, pulling him by the shoulders along the mattress. He was on his back, legs spread, and he moaned as Cas lowered his hips, pressing his cock down into the soft open mouth beneath him. 

He was gentle as he slid between Dean's lips, as his erection bumped his throat, as Dean lavished it with his tongue and scraped the shaft with his teeth. Regardless, Cas was shaking and groaning as he pumped in and out of the wet hot heat. 

His head fell forward and he was making eye contact with Dean's ass. Dean was being so good to him, he deserved some reciprocation. He pressed his tongue against Dean's hole and licked a few short little motions over it. Dean moaned around Cas's cock and bucked, almost hitting Cas with his cock. 

Cas shifted, pressed down on Dean's hips and continued, pressing into that sensitive hole with his tongue. He swirled it, still humping Dean's face, and licked the taut muscles and long tissues. Dean was whimpering trying to get some friction to his erection. 

But Cas pulled off asked, "Are you going to come for me Dean? Are you going to come from me licking your ass alone?"

Dean whimpered again and Cas returned to his hole, licking and delving in and licking again. He did not touch Dean's cock, but he could still tell when he came, ass clenching around his tongue, hot whiteness splashing his chest. 

He followed right after, his own ejaculate spilling down Dean's throat.


	64. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is exhausted they've fucked him so much

Dean was between them, arms limp, face red against his little brothers chest. He was only being held up by Sam's hands, one in his hair and one on his throat, and Cas's, both on his hips. 

Sam was kissing and consoling, hands stroking Dean's chest. Every once in a while, he would move Dean, slid him down between his legs, press his cock into his big brothers mouth and fuck into him until he was about to come. He always pulled off though and this had been going on for hours. Dean was spent. 

Cas was fucking his ass. There was no gentleness there. He had never stopped, had reached his orgasm and had kept going, angel mojo filling him up as soon as he'd emptied.

Dean couldnt even feel his legs anymore.

"Please" he whimpered when sam pulled him up, leaning him against his chest once more.

"Please?" Sam kissed his forehead."Please what?"

"I can't." Dean sobbed, "I can't take anymore."

Sam and Cas looked at one another and then Sam smiled, "Well then, I guess we should finish up."

Cas grabbed Dean by the chest, hoisted him up until he was standing, cock still deep inside of him. Sam pressed against his chest, kissing Cas over his shoulder as he hoisted up his legs, held them around him. 

Dean closed his eyes, tried to breathe, as Sam pressed in, cock sliding along Cas's into the abused hole. 

"So fucking tight Dean."Sam moaned as he started to move, to thrust and his pace was completely different than Cas's, "You feel so good. Gonna come any second."

And he did, only a few thrusts in, his orgasm made him still, deep, and his semen mixed with all of Cas's which was already in there. He stayed inside as Cas kept going, harder than before, and finished.

They pulled out and moved him to the bed, having him lay over it with his feet on the ground so they could watch as all f their seed oozed down his legs.


	65. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take turns with Sam's cock

Sam kept them both needy, their stomachs on the bed, legs spread wide on the floor. Dean had a ball gag in his mouth and Cas was blindfolded. But they could both hear and Sam could get what he wanted from both of them, Dean's imploring eyes and Cas's breathy moans.

He went from one to the other, slowly sliding his cock in deep before gently speeding up, going deeper and harder. He would go until he was just about to reach his orgasm, and then pull out to leave them whimpering to the best of their ability. 

He would fuck into Cas while looking at Dean, see those green eyes begging him. He just smiled and went harder, making Cas cry out. 

When it got to be too much, he was back in his brothers ass, and he could hardly stop himself from coming. Cas needed to be taken care of too though, so he slid his fingers into the angels ass and fucked him on those until he came with a growl. 

Then he pulled out of both of them, flipped them onto their backs, and started the process all over again, but this time it was with their cocks and his mouth.


	66. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very different blowjobs

Cas had the prettiest mouth and it always looked best when it was stretched taut, Dean or Sam's cock in it. Dean would hold him by the hair, one hand stroking his jaw, and start off slow, soft little movements, just the head slipping in and then when Cas was begging with his big blue eyes, he'd slip in deeper. Cas could take him all the way down his throat. Sam always made him lie on his back, hold him down with hands around his throat as he fucked deep into it, choking him. He always pulled back, let Cas breathe, but then he'd be back in, fucking him hard and stroking his cock, asking him how much he loved it even though he couldnt answer. Dean would come, a light drizzle, on Cas's tongue. He would watch how the angel swallowed it down, like he was a delicacy. Sam would come in a downpour, painting Cas's face. Then he'd lick up every drop, leaving none for the angel. Regardless, they both swallowed him down after, Sam softer, Dean harder, and took each drop of ejaculate.


	67. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and his tongue

Sam had the best tongue in the world and he knew it. He was a cocky bastard but when he grabbed Dean, tore away his clothes and flip him onto his stomach, he didn't mind. It always led to strong arms wrapping around his legs before their hoisted up and onto Sam's shoulders. 

Then Sam bend forward, asks Dean if he wants this so that the air from his words tickle his hole. And Dean can't help but beg. 

Sam licks that hole of his, explores it with gentle sweeps of his tongue. Then he digs in, tongue long and thick and hot and Dean arches, gasping, fingers searching for something to grip to. He's moaning and shaking, Sam cleaning him out, tongue loving every inch of his anus. 

Dean pushes back, trying to get more and Sam laughs, making his tongue vibrate. Dean whimpers. 

Sam gets it though, reaches down, strokes Dean's cock while he sucks at his hole like he was trying to pull out his brothers soul. Dean comes from Sam's hand and his mouth, and then lies lax against him, panting and open and easy. His hole is red and wanting and it's easy for Sam to flip him over and climb inside.


	68. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spanking

More often then not, when Dean comes home he finds Cas already nude, lying around the bunker sometimes. Once he found him with his ass up as he leaned over the couch, reading on his stomach. Dean bit his lip and snuck up behind him, surprising him with a hard slap to one cheek. The sound Cas made was surprised, yes, but also pleasured and he relaxed and looked up to Dean for more. Dean hadn't expected the response but he did, spanking Cas and getting harder over and over until his cheeks were both completely red. Cas shook, everything was a mess of frayed nerves and he couldn't pull himself up. Dean moved him though, flipped him over and Cas was just as hard as he was. He pulled his pants down, loosely stretched Cas on his fingers before sliding in, fucking him softly and hearing his little yelps of pain as his sensitive bottom rubbed against the couch. With a hand around his own cock he came. After that Dean found him in position quite often.


	69. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really bad blow job

Dean had always loved Cas's lips. They were so soft to kiss, so light in color. He thought they would be beautiful stretched out around his cock. He was right. With a hand in his hair to guide him, Cas was gorgeous, sucking down his shaft and licking up it as Dean pulled it out, only to slam back in.Cas was good, at first, and he was even better with Dean praising him, telling him how beautiful he was. Then Dean pushed too far and Cas was gagging, coughing up and his throat was seizing. Dean pulled out, knelt before, stroked his jaw. There were tears in Cas's eyes. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, voice raw, "I'm not good enough. I can't pleasure you." Dean kisses his though, tells him it's alright. Then he slots their cocks together and wraps a hand around their shafts, fucking them both. Cas gasps and moans and Dean continues to praise him, because he's still beautiful and when he comes it feels better to Dean than if he had come by himself.


	70. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas prove to Sam how much they love him

Sam was lowly and dirty and not pure. But he wasnt and Dean and Cas had to prove to him how much they loved him. So Dean held him down by the shoulders, kissed his lips and neck and chest, marking him with his teeth. His hands were gentle and they soothed aching muscles. Cas held him down at the hips and he was kissing and marking too, although he was also swallowing down Sam;s cock and making him moan. Dean and Cas shared, sucking him down one at a time until he felt pure and came for them both


	71. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they find each other in the laundromat

"Missed you." Cas breathed, pinned against the washing machine with Dean straddling his waist, "Thought you wouldnt want me back." Dean was kissing him though, pushing him against the thumping machine and promising that he wanted Cas, wanted him at his side. Cas was glad that they were the only ones there because he found himself tearing at Dean's clothes, needing more than just his words. And Dean smiled and stripped, pulling off Cas's stolen ones as well. Then he hoisted Cas on top of the washer, face down, let the rocking of it gove friction to the ex-angel's cock. He was sliding a finger, slick with spit, in and out of Cas's ass, telling him how pretty he was, how he'd never want Cas to leave again. Then he got two in and Cas was moaning, thrusting against the machine. Dean palmed his hard cock with a spitwad before pressing into Cas and rigorously fucking him, adding more friction as he praised him. Cas came with a sharp cry, his ass tightening and drawing out Dean's orgasm.


	72. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orgasm denial

Sam was tied down to the chair, duct tape over his mouth. How many times had he been tied up like this? He hadnt been naked before. That was new. And the way his brother and Cas were lying together in a tangle before him, scissoring and rimming one anothers holes, he was so hard it hurt. Precome was dripping down, puddling between his legs. Cas stood up, leaving Dean, and straddled Sam's lap, slipping onto his cock and fucking him, getting him to the edge. Then he and Dean switched and Dean almost made him come. Cas pulled him off though, watched Sam writhe, and then climb back on. They fucked him and switched places for the better part of an hour and when he was sobbing, needing to come so badly, Cas pulled the duct tape away. "Well, boy? which of us do you want to finish in?" Sam looked from one to the other, unable to decide. They both felt so good. "Or do you want to come on both of us?" Dean asked. Sam nodded to that and they knelt before him, jerking him till he coated them.


	73. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower blow jobs

The bunker had the most amazing shower. The pressure was high and there were two showerheads and lots of steam and it was huge. It was easily big enough for all three of them. 

Cas wanted everyone to be clean and he spent a lot of time rubbing soap over their bodies, some spots, more sensitive, longer than others. Sam didnt care much about getting clean, he was much more interested in kissing Dean and exploring Cas's body with his hands. Dean liked being clean, but it wasnt a priority and he was almost as handsy as Sam was. 

The hands did, get them where they wanted though, with Cas, bubbles sliding down his body, gasping and reeling, knees shaking as he tried not to fall to the ground. They did push him there though, let him suck their freshly laundered cocks, already so wet from the water that it was easy to slide one in and then replace it with the other. 

Eventually Cas would take a shower of a different kind and it was his boys who would clean him


	74. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choking dean on cock

Dean could hardly breathe. 

Sam had his arms around him, holding his wrists together as he fucked up into him, his long narrow cock filling his brothers ass. His teeth were against Dean's ear, nipping between his whispers. "You like that Dean? Like your little brothers dick in your ass?" "So hot like this Dean. So good for me. Always so willing for me." "I wonder what Dad would say about you now?"

That wasnt what was keeping him from breathing though. It was Cas, who was straddling his head, his cock deep in Dean's mouth. He wasn't as long as Sam, thank god, but he fucked harder, unafraid of sliding down Dean's throat. He wasn't worried about Dean gagging or anything. And Dean was staring at him, big green eyes tearing up. He could hardly breathe. 

Sam came first telling him how pretty he was, slamming in deep and coming hard, shaking and throwing his head back as he did. 

Cas kept going and Sam didn't pull out. He ran his fingers down Dean's chest, played with his nipples, twisted and tugged them. He barely touched Dean's cock, the ring around it keeping him hard and desperate. 

Cas came in Dean's throat and he didnt even taste it, it already so far down.

They both pulled off of him and he was languid and loose. They took their time taking off the cockring and sucking him off until he came.


	75. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> machine fuck

Cas was lying on his back, a ring gag keeping his mouth open. He could feel his boys, Sam's long tongue pressing against and into his hole. Dean's finger, hot and broad, joining it. Together they stretched him out, telling him how pretty he was. 

He couldn't see what they were doing though, his tie wrapped around his eyes to keep him in darkness. But they left and he whimpered, unable to say words, wanting them to come back. He hated being alone. 

They did come back and they dropped something between his legs. Sam was rubbing his hands along Cas's thighs, nudging them open and Dean was positioning something. It felt like a cold, overlubed, dildo, pressed against his ass. Dean did not push it in though. 

Instead he stood, walked over to Cas's face, and knelt over him so he could slide his thick cock down Cas's throat. 

It was Sam who turned on the switch and then the machine hummed to life. Cas could hear the gears turning and then he was breached. The dildo was big, larger than either Winchester and it pumped in and out of his ass slowly. He clawed at what he could and cried out, but his sounds were muffled by Dean's cock. 

Sam leaned forward and swallowed him down and then everything was too much. There was something in his ass and he swore it was going faster, rubbing against his prostate and there was Sam pleasuring his dick and Dean fucking his face. He didn't think he could last long. 

Dean finished first though, moaning loudly. Then he was off and Cas was moaning loudly, but all that resulted in was the machine going faster, someone turning it up. He was bucking, out of control, in Sam's mouth, about to burst.

Sam pulled off and he was left needing. But Sam knelt over his face and slid his long cock in where his brothers had been. He fucked Cas's throat as vigorously as the machine did his ass. 

Dean swallowed him down next and he held cas's hips down, doing all of the work himself. He got cas to the edge and then past it, taking him all the way, nose in his pubic hair, and swallowing every drop. 

Sam was noisy when he came, Csa's scalp hurting with how tightly he clenched his fists in his hair.

When Sam finally pulled off they took away the blindfold and the ring gag and just watched as the machine thrust in and out of Cas's body. It was with him whimpering and begging that they finally turned it off and pulled it out, kissing the hole it had abused.


	76. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flexible flexible cas

Cas is flexible. Dean knew this, had seen it in fights and the like, but when he didnt knock well enough and went into Cas's room, he finally got to see how flexible Cas was. He was against the wall, ass up, supporting his weight on his shoulders. His knees were almost touching the floor in front of him. But flexible wasnt what Dean was thinking about. He was thinking NAKED and then he noticed what Cas was doing in his room, naked, in such a position. He was sucking his own cock. Dean cursed, turning to leave but the sound caught Cas's attention. He was almost out of the room when Cas stretched into a straight line up and said, "I can suck you off too." Dean stopped. His heart was in his throat. He had never been so turned on and when he turned back, seeing all straight lines and miles of nude flesh, yes, he wanted it. His knees were weak and a needy sound came from his throat. Cas pulled himself up and headed over to Dean, hands maneuvering easily around his zipper. He pulled down his pants slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time, making sure Dean was willing. Dean was so hard though he'd be willing even if Cas was leviathan. Cas slipped to his knees, cradled Dean's balls in his hand, and licked a long line up Dean's cock before slipping it into his mouth. He was an artist, licking and suckling, painting Dean's dick with his tongue. He moaned like an opera star as he swallowed his length and jerked himself to coming as Dean gripped his hair and shot into his throat.


	77. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showers

The shower in the bunker was large and comfortable and it was one of Dean's favorite things. He'd always loved a good shower and this one was the best. Not only was the pressure perfect and the two heads in just the right spot, but now he had company in the shower.

It had started when Cas had first come back to the bunker, wearing stolen clothes and exhausted. He was filthy and starved and could hardly stand. He couldnt even speak, he was so tired and thirsty. So Dean took him in, fed and watered him, helped strip him and took a shower with him leaning against his chest. That was when the first sloppy kisses were shared, and the first strokes of fingers. 

Now Cas was as strong as ever, well as a human. He still took showers with Dean though and now the kisses werent sloppy. They were pushy and needy, him pushing Dean up against the wall as he licked into his mouth. The strokes of fingers were no longer hesitant, but willful and knowledgeable, knowing exactly where to apply pressure. 

The only part of Dean against the wall was his shoulder blades. They rest of him was arched, his head hanging down. Cas was getting all of the hot water, bent forward, no hesitation as his nails scritch scratched their way down his abdomen and traced down Dean's cock, aiming it for his own mouth. He swallowed Dean down with a humming sound of ecstasy and Dean was right there with him, trying not to thrust. 

He sucked and licked, keeping his hands on Dean's stomach, feeling the muscles flex as the feelings grew, as Dean tensed and fought off his erection. Cas didnt want Dean to fight though. He led one hand down, fingers wet from the shower, and pressed softly at Dean's hole. 

Dean gasped and came, filling his angel with all of his semen and bitter taste. Cas pulled off and smiled up at Dean before swallowing.


	78. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is quick

Dean was quick, coming too easily. He had always been ashamed, relied on foreplay to make him go longer, taking breaks during the act to eat his partner out. 

Cas was different though. He wanted to stay inside of him, fuck his ass or mouth for as long as possible. He took to his room most nights, stroking and fucking his hand, trying to get himself to last longer. He always came too soon and he would be so frustrated with himself, so angry that he couldnt keep it up. 

He was on his back, breathing heavily, semen drying on his stomach, and tears in his eyes when Cas waltzed in. He never knocked. He stood at the end of the bed, watching Dean try to breathe and ignore him. 

"You're so beautiful." Cas's fingers trailed up Dean's legs as a blush burned red over his cheeks and chest. 

"I'm not." Dean argued, covering his face with an arm, "And I'm not good. I'm not righteous. And I come too quick."

"Too quick for what?" Cas leaned forward, sucking marks onto Dean's stomach, licking up the cold ejaculate.

"To pleasure you." Dean admitted. He wanted to curl in on himself, vanish. 

"You pleasure me plenty." Cas bent over further, kissed Dean with bitter lips. 

"I mean sex." Dean, corrected. 

"Of course." Cas stood upright and grabbed Dean's ankles, pulling them and spreading Dean wide. "Is it because of your stamina? Don't worry about that. There are much better things than penetration."

And Cas showed him. He leaned in between Dean's legs, licked and sucked at his hole. He fucked him on his tongue, humming to cause vibrations. Dean was writhing, trying to pull away and rut deeper at the same time, hands knotting the sheets. 

He whined when Cas pulled away, but he leaned forward, teased at his nipples with his teeth and tongue, and he filled Dean's hole with a finger instead, fucking him on that instead. 

"Isn't that better?" he nibbled at Dean's earlobe, "Better than just the same rutting motions?"

"Yes." Dean whimpered, "Oh god, yes, Cas."

He felt like he would come again, but his cock hadn't even risen back up yet. Cas just smiled faintly and added another finger, rubbing against Dean's prostate until he was begging for more.


	79. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outdoor cowboy

Dean walked through the tall grass behind the bunker, finding Cas sunbathing, nude in the sunshine. There would be long pale lines where the grass had shaded his skin, but he didn't seem to mind. He had his nose firmly planted in an old thick book. 

Dean nudged him lightly, a toe against one cheek and huffed when Cas ignored him. He sat down, leaning against him and read over his shoulder. The words were all in French. 

"The French had things right, you know?" Dean picked a long blade of grass and placed it between his teeth, "Wine, holidays, work ethics, cheese-"

"Love making." Cas interjected.   
Dean laughed. "Is that what you're reading up on?"

"No, but it's my favorite subject of theirs."

"Oh really?" Dean trailed his fingers along the cleft of Cas's ass, turning to look at him, "You want to show me what you've learned?"

Cas smiled and slid a blade of glass into the book to keep his place. 

He pulled up his knees, pushing Dean away and sucked on his fingers, humming around them before he pulled them out from behind his pink lips and leading them down to his ass, He fingered himself quickly and wetly, rutting down into the grass and moaning around his thrusts. Dean bit his lip, wanting to slide inside. He looked so good, so hot, Dean just wanted to feel him around him. 

Cas glared at him though, didnt let him do anything and when his ass was gaping, three fingers fitting easily, he moved, using his teeth and tongue to open Dean's jeans. Dean was hard and dripping already and Cas eyed him up as if he were some kind of delicacy. 

Then he pushed Dean down onto the grass and straddled his hips. He held Dean still as he slid down onto him, throwing his head back as his ass was filled. He rolled his hips slowly, fucking himself as long as possible, moaning and shaking as he gaped around Dean's cock. 

"Is this what you wanted Dean?" he asked, grinding hard enough to drag Dean to the edge, "Is this what you wanted to feel?"

"I just wanted to feel you." Dean grabbed his wrist, held them together as he came.


	80. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes nice and slow

Dean was on his stomach, lightly pushing up with his arms. It didnt matter though, Cas was in control, fucking him nice and slow, mapping out Heaven on Dean's back in all his marks and bites and scratches. Dean would be sore for days but he didnt care, not when his angel was inside of him, humping so slowly, groaning into his ear, trying not to come. Dean's cock was scraping against the motel bed and the friction brought him to the edge. It wasnt until he said please that they both fell over it.


	81. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masturbation

Cas was straddling Dean's lap, just inches away from his cock. He'd already come, and his ejaculate was cold on Dean's chest, shaped into the letters of love in enochian. Cas kept spinning his fingers through the semen, getting it closer and closer to the truth of how he felt. 

Dean was moving just beneath him, hands stroking and touching and sliding around his shaft. He was thrusting into his fist, the strong muscle on the underside slamming against his calloused palm. 

"Do it." Cas whispered, "Please. So pretty when you come."

Dean couldnt argue with that. He fucking himself harder, gritted his teeth and coated Cas's backside in his wet dna.


	82. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to break down

Dean's back was arched, one hand on the armrest, the other on Cas's arm. The angel was holding him tightly, a strong arm wrapped around his throat so he could pull and take away Dean's air if he needed to. And Dean needed it a lot. 

He needed pain, he needed to be broken, he needed to be reminded that he didnt have to be strong. Cas was there. Cas would protect him. He would feel that Cas was there for days, every time he sat down. 

The cheeks of his ass were red, Cas's hand still on the flogger, and he would smack Dean every once in a while, keep him whimpering as he thrust into him. 

It was when he started to cry that Cas let go, pulled out and laid them both down, cuddling him he sobbed against his chest. Dean didn't let his emotions show but, in times like this, Cas was glad he was allowed to see. And he praised him, told him how good he was, how strong and beautiful. He could get all this out. 

Dean was begging him to keep going, to fuck him, but Cas didnt want to. He licked at the damage he'd caused, kiss away the wounds, apply feather touches to his temple and throat. He would always be there.


	83. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas holds himself open

"Hold your ass open." Dean growled as he slid into Cas's body. Cas did as he was told, spreading his cheeks and holding them open so that Dean could get deeper, and they were both moaning at the angle of it. Dean was rubbing against his prostate, tight, small motions, rubbing it until Cas could barely stop himself from humping the bed. "God want to come in you." Dean whimpered, so close. "Please." Cas gasped. He did, staining sensitive tissues as he pushed all the way inside, pushing Cas over.


	84. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? That's what he'd said right? That's what he said before the man with Cas's face pulled over to the side of the road, reached out, and kissed Dean. He was breathless and needy, mouth rank, but Dean didnt care. Cas was falling apart and the worst thing was that he knew it. There was no way to stop it. So Dean let him pull over and he let him kiss him and he let his hands travel down. He did not fight when Cas opened his jeans and reached inside. 

He was already half hard, cock loving the touch, wanting more of it. He would have been lying if he said that he didnt want this. He wanted Cas, wanted to feel this, but he didn't want him like this. This wasn't the right time. 

He climbed out of the drivers seat, walked around the outside of the car, and got back in on Dean side. He pulled off his pants before straddling Dean's lap. He didnt take him in, not yet, but Dean could tell that he was open, stretched, as if he always was. 

"You want this?" Cas asked. Even here, he wanted Dean's consent. 

Dean nodded and Cas sank down. He moaned as he filled the future of his friend. He was so tight, so warm, and he'd never felt anything like this before. 

Cas grabbed his shoulders and started to bounce, and that, that, was so good. Dean's back was arching, he was huffing, wanting more, wanting to get deeper. And Cas was gasping, clinging, tears sliding down his face. 

Dean wrapped his arms around him when he saw that he was trembling held him close, thrust for himself, deeper and harder into Cas's body. 

"Love him." Cas begged, "When you get back. Love him. Love me. Don't let this happen."

"I will." Dean promised, wrapping a hand around Cas's cock, "I'll tell him, I'll love him, I'll take care of him. I'll be better."

He led Cas to his orgasm and followed him after it. He held onto him until he stopped crying and when Cas went to drive again, they rode in silence towards the end.


	85. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean comes back from 2014 and confesses

"Don't ever change." Dean pleaded, a hand on Cas's arm. That was a close one, too close. He didnt like Zachariah on the best of days and after everything he'd just seen? Lucifer in his brothers body and Cas going to his death, this was all he wanted. Cas safe, with him. The hand went up, went to Cas's jaw and Cas, well, he hadnt expected Cas to lean into it. "I love you Cas." Dean said and there, Cas was smiling, brushing forward, kissing him. They were on the side of the road but their clothing was being torn off, tossed to the ground and then they were on it, legs intertwining and hands touching everything. Finally. This was happening finally. Dean touched everything, Cas's chest, his lips, his eyelashes. Cas didnt know what to do, he lay his wrists over one another. He let Dean do whatever he wanted and he begged to be kissed, following Dean whenever he pulled away. Dean asked permission and Cas nodded and then they slotted together. Dean took them both in hand, fucked against Cas, pulled out sounds that made him really sound like an angel. He rocked slow at first, watched Cas's face, the pleasure and shock and understanding that sprang to his eyes. He rutted harder, got the, so close and Cas was panting, thrusting up on instinct, sobbing out his desperation. Dean reached out, held onto one of those hands, told Cas to look him in the eye. He watched Cas's face change, get younger, flush, as he came, Dean right behind him. And his arms were around him, holding him close.


	86. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get Cas to come home

Dean curled in on his side, breathing shallow and quiet, forcefully so. Cas had been gone for so long now and Sam was still asleep in the next room over. He didnt want to wake him up. But he was praying under his breath, hoping that Cas, wherever he was could hear him. 

In Purgatory the prayers had all been for safety and hopes to find him. After they had been to get his attention and get his help. Now they were dirty and rushed, little pornographic snippets, to draw Cas to him. 

He prayed with a hand wrapped around himself, his face buried in his pillow. He jerked his cock, hard, telling Cas how he wanted to feel him, how he wanted to fill him up and push him down into the memory form. His wrist twisted and he whimpered Cas's name into the pillowcase. 

Then he switched tactics, adjusting his position so he was on his knees and elbow, sucking his fingers and pretending they were Cas's cock. He wondered if Cas could see him when he prayed as well as hear him. Then he pressed the spit slick fingers inside of himself, telling Cas how badly he needed to be filled and fucked and torn apart. His fingers weren't enough.

He used one and then two and with a bit more saliva he was able to get a third in there. He was begging Cas now, praying so hard that it was all that was in his mind, wrapped around the pleasure, trying to get Cas to him. 

Then he crooked those fingers and pressed against his prostate. His back arched and he came, screams muffled by the pillow before him. He pulled out of himself and lay down in his own mess. 

"Should of been here for that." was the last thing he said to the empty air before falling asleep.


	87. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley is rough with nails and haloplay

"Is that all you can do?" Crowley growled, nailed leaving dark red lines in Castiel's skin. 

The angel whimpered, his back and ass a mess of red lines, some bleeding, Crowley's nails scratching deeper each time. He did what his master wanted though, rocked harder, filled him more, pressed his cock deeper into the demon's ass.

Crowley sighed at the pleasure of it, of being properly filled.

"You can see me as I really am." Crowley smiled from beneath him, "And yet you still do this."

Castiel closed his eyes. It was true. He could see the hideousness of Crowley under his human skin, he could see what Hell had turned him into. He pulled his cock almost all of the way out before slamming back in, as hard as he could. He knew what was coming and maybe, if he distracted Crowley, he could keep him from saying it. 

And Crowley gasped, moaned, nails digging for purchase in Castiel's shoulder blades as he was ridden. 

It didn't stop him for long, "It's like looking up at you, seeing this beautiful thing. So bright it hurts, but here I am, tarnishing you. And you love it. You love lying with your belly in the slime."

Castiel stilled, balls deep in Crowley. He didn't want to respond. He was shaking, disgusted, not in Crowley but in himself. He was an angel, he should never have allowed himself to fall so much. 

But then Crowley grabbed him, not his skin, not his vessel, he grabbed his halo. 

The touch was hard, too much and it made Castiel cry out. But Crowley held it, scraped it's rim with his thumb nail and Castiel lost all control. He humped without rhythm, without skill, sliding in and out and gasping, tears sliding down his face. It was too much, he was too sensitive. 

And then he was coming in a way that tore the sound out of the walls, shattered the glass in the windows of houses blocks away. 

He fell when all of the light left the room. 

Crowley lay beneath him, ejaculate leaking out of his puckered hole. 

All he could say then was, "Blimey..."


	88. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home and Dean helps him fall asleep

Cas was tired, unable to do anything. He had showered and shaved and now he was lying, face down, on the mattress. He hadn't bothered to get dressed and his hair was curled over his face, still damp.

He was trying to sleep, but he didnt want to ignore Dean, who had been so good to let him back into the bunker after his most recent betrayal. 

"Do you want anything?" Dean asked. He was standing in the doorway, looking anywhere but at Cas.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what it is."

Cas didn't want to say, didn't want to press. But he had missed Dean and he wanted to pay him back and he wanted to make himself valuable. He wanted to make it so Dean wouldn't kick him out when he came to his senses. 

So he said nothing. He trailed his fingers down his back, leisurely, and rested his hands on his cheeks. He turned to look at Dean, make sure that he was looking (he was, blush on his cheeks, trying not to), and then he pulled. He spread his cheeks apart, showed Dean his hole, tight and pink and waiting. 

"You can't want that." Dean said but he was inching forward already.

"Why not?" Cas asked, "I want you, Dean. I want you inside of me, feeling good. I'm nice and tight, I'll fit around you in a way no girl ever has." 

Dean fell to his knees at the foot of the bed, his eyes on the same level as that hole. "You've never done this, Cas."

"Yes, I have." he interrupted. "Only alone, just... just thinking of you, Dean. I want you and I don't want anyone else."

"Well. Fuck." Dean breathed and then he was leaning forward, holding Cas's cheeks open, fingers touching his own. His nose touched Cas's skin and then there, there was the wet tip of a tongue tracing the hole, the wrinkled skin. He lapped at it before plunging in, swivelling his tongue inside, drawing out high pitched whines. 

He added a finger to his tongue, stretched Cas out, told him how good he tasted, like heaven, how tight he was, how badly he'd wanted this, how long. And Cas was preening, cock hard and rutting into the sheets. He was begging for more. 

So Dean undid his jeans, spat into his hand and coated his cock with it. 

Cas was as tight as he'd promised and Dean worried about hurting him as he hissed. His cock slid into that chasm slowly and then he stayed inside for a while, just letting the muscles and tissues adjust around him. 

Cas was whining though, tired arms worthless as he tried to force himself back, tried to take more of Dean. He was exhausted though and he fell to the mattress, giving up. 

"I'll take care of you." Dean promised, kissing behind his ear.

He slid almost all of the way out before jutting back in, making Cas cry out. It was such a beautiful sound, Dean did it again, and again, and again. He did it until he had to do more, until he was fucking hard and fast, blasphemies dripping from his tongue. Cas was sobbing, hands knotting the sheets, arching his back so that Dean was sliding against his prostate. 

Dean pulled out, about to come and he grabbed Cas, pulled him up. He was too tired, too weak, and as Dean situated him in his lap, he flopped forward, leaning against Dean's chest. Dean held him there with one hand, fucking up harder than before into him while his other hand helped jerk Cas off, helped him get there. 

Cas's head fell back as he came, a low guttural growl leaving his throat as ejaculate oozed onto Dean's fingers. His body clenched and Dean followed suit, face nested into Cas's shoulder. 

Cas had just about fallen asleep by the time Dean pulled out and lay him back down. He grabbed Dean's hand though, just before closing his eyes. "You gonna help me fall asleep every night, Dean? Just like this?" 

Dean leaned down and kissed his temple, "As long as you promise to stay."


	89. samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's nice to Samandriel

Samandriel was smaller than the other two, easily moved and positioned, But Cas was always so gentle with him, always slow to pull away his clothes, to bow down before him, to take his cock between his lips and suck him softly, looking up for confirmation. He never doubled his efforts, never made it hard, but moved into Samandriel's hand as he grabbed his hair, so he could fuck into the older angels mouth in violent little motions. Dean was rougher, behind him, sliding in fingers without enough lube, scissoring him early and biting along his neck and shoulder blades. When he slid in it was with force and a nip to the ear. When he was inside he held Samandriel, hands warm and wrapped around him, keeping him still as Cas gagged on his cock. He kissed each wound before finally he began to move again, bucking his hips and forcing Samandriel's cock down Cas's throat agains. No one was allowed to come until Samandriel had.


	90. samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69 turning into a threesome

Cas was always glad to have Dean knock him down, tear away his clothes, do whatever he wanted. He was strong, powerful, and when he straddled Cas's face, slid in between his lips and thrusted deep into his throat, it was grounding and humbling and so so good. 

Almost as good as the moment after, when Dean would bend forward and lick a stripe up Cas's erection, taking it into his mouth seconds after. They were in rhythm, fucking each others mouths, choking and swallowing, moaning and thrusting. 

And then there was Samandriel. He would stand in the doorway, looking so coy, fully dressed with a hand down his slacks, just watching and slowly stroking himself. 

Cas would see him first, wink at him, and then reach up. Dean was rarely ever tight anymore, not with how he was constantly being fucked, but Cas would ease him open anyway, hold his cheeks apart and smile around his cock. 

Dean didnt expect it the first few times, Samandriel sliding into his ass in one go, soft and gentle as he fucked him in time with his own thrusting. 

Now Samandriel didn't have to move at all. He just had to go deep and Dean would go rougher, harder into Cas's mouth, fuck himself on Samandriel's cock. 

He came in big, violent spurts which brought tears to Cas's eyes but he always pulled off, always turned around. Always fucked Cas the rest of the way to completion while Samandriel moved to his mouth, fucking him just as hard as he had Cas.


	91. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was bad and Cas fills him more than usual as punishment.

"Cas." Dean begged, "Please." Cas didn't move. His arms were crossed over his chest. He wasn't even looking at Dean. Dean, kneeling before the bed, face buried in the sheets. Dean, a vibrator inside of him, just a little bit less than he needed, just slightly in the wrong place. Nothing was as good as Cas though and he knew it. "What was that, Dean?" "Please. I know I was bad, i get it, just, please." "Please what?" "Please... fuck me." Dean hated begging, but it worked and Cas was there, pulling him up and laying him out on the bed properly, he didn't pull out the vibrator though. Instead he adjusted it, put it against Dean's prostate and turned it to the highest setting. Dean was bucking, fucking against the bed at that, sobbing out how much he needed Cas. And then he had him, slick with lube, sliding into his ass. He hadnt bothered to pull out the vibrator and Dean had never been so full. He cried out, dug at the sheets, came right there as he was filled.


	92. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees more than he'd like

"FUCK!" was all they heard, followed by the slamming of a door. Dean groaned, covering his face with his arm, but Cas just chuckled, hips never faltering as he plunged in and out of Dean's hole. "Think we gave Sam a good view?" he teased, nibbling at Dean's jaw. A few thrusts more and Dean had forgotten Sam's intrusion, was gasping and bucking as Cas continued to fuck him, getting him to and, with the aid of his hand, past the edge of his orgasm.


	93. casifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel obeys orders

"On your knees." one had said and the other had obeyed. He had knelt and waited, watching as his brother slowly stripped, keeping on only his socks and undershirt. He pulled up a chair and sat before his younger brother, a smirk on his face. 

"Come now. I know you want to know how it tastes."

He leaned forward, tentative, eyes flickering closed. His brother's cock was cold and hard in his mouth, the precome tasting like iron against his tongue. He cleaned it with his tongue before swallowing it down, taking it as deep as he could. 

"Look at me, Castiel." he opened his eyes, looking up at Lucifer as he sucked and swallowed, watching how his elder shuddered and moaned, head falling back as he enjoyed. 

"You can touch yourself, you know." he pointed out Castiel's own erection, almost forgotten. Cas nodded as he swallowed, gripping himself lightly and jerking. 

Lucifer ran fingers through his hair as he praised him, feeling so good inside of Castiel's heat. But then the hand gripped, hard, hurting as he tugged his hair and Castiel was no longer in control. Lucifer fucked into his throat, deeper than he could take, making him gag and causing tears to leak down his cheeks. 

Lucifer tasted like soot and ashes when he came, a hint of blood. He pulled out to leave Castiel heaving, gasping for air, still hard in his hand. 

"Come now, little bird." Lucifer smiled, licking a spilt drop of his own come from Castiel's jaw, "Let's see you come for me."

And Castiel did, groaning as he spilled onto the floor.


	94. samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie says he can take them both

Alfie says he can take it, that he can take both of them at once. Dean isnt so sure though, so while Alfie is fucking Cas, leaning over as much as he can, Dean is extra careful to stretch him out, fingers dripping with lube. He spends so much time that Alfie is practically begging him to hurry up. He slides in alongside Cas, never feeling something so tight and he stills inside, letting Alfie breathe. It's Alfie that starts moving, setting the rhythm and gasping through their orgasms.


	95. samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is more of a dom than you'd expect.

He may have been the smallest, but that did not mean he was the weakest or most submissive. One of his favorite things was to pin Cas by the wrists, push him down into the mattress and lick his ass open, feeling how Cas ground against the mattress, whimpering. He doesn't stop until Cas is begging, tears on his cheek, and that's just when he calls Dean in.

Dean is good, obedient, and he kisses Cas's tears away before sliding behind Samandriel, fingering him quickly and sliding inside. He moves slowly, letting Samandriel rise up and press his own cock inside of Cas's already oversensitive hole. He's ruthless, fucking both of them, taking Dean and tearing Cas apart, nails leaving dark stripes in Cas's skin. 

No one is allowed to come until Samandriel does and when he's done he sits back, tells his boys to suck each other off. He watches with enthusiasm, urging them on with the flat of his hand against their asses. 

When they're done they crawl to him, feed him each other's ejaculate, and he congratulates them for being so good for him.


	96. samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie has to guess who is who

Alfie was tied up, blindfolded, knots around his wrists and thighs and calves and throat. He couldn't move, no matter how much he moved. And he could barely speak above a whisper. It was perfect. Dean took his time to stretch him out, fingers and tongue and toys, always more lubed than necessary. Once he was ready it was time for the game. Dean fucked him first, than Cas, and they switched, making Alfie guess who was filling him. They kept him there for hours before letting him come.


	97. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean tease Sam

"Love your cock, Sammy." Dean whispered, licking a long line from the base to the tip. He pulled away and Cas swallowed it down. 

He didn't know how long they'd been at this, but his legs were shaking and his ass was starting to ache from the vibrator buzzing away, pressed deep inside of him. He couldn't say anything, the ball gag keeping him silent, but he was so close to coming, had been for so long. 

He couldnt come though, not like this. Not when every other touch was by his brother, the others by Cas. If one of them had just sucked him off properly he would have come a long time ago. But they wanted to keep him going. 

That was until Dean pulled Cas up off of him and started kissing him, leaving Sam to thrust up into nothingness. They put on a show, twisting nipples, biting and marking one another up. Then Dean was whispering something in Cas's ear and the angel was smiling. 

Cas turned, bending forward and kissing Sam around the rubber ball. His breathing was shallow, gasps, as Dean fingered and stretched him. When Cas was ready, Dean slapped his cheek and he sat in Sam's lap, his ass swallowing up Sam's cock as he hissed. He fucked himself on Sam, staring down into his eyes the whole time. 

Dean turned the vibrator up to it's highest speed and Sam was bucking, fucking into Cas until the angel was crying out, clinging to Sam's shoulders and feeling the man come into him. 

Dean finally untied Sam and pulled out the vibrator, but when Cas pulled off Dean made sure he cleaned off Sam's cock with his tongue, while Dean himself licked his brother's come out of Cas's ass.


	98. sevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> library kisses

Kevin needed books. Sam didnt understand it, they had plenty of books in the library, but Kevin wanted something for 'light reading'. So a public library it was. Sam may have been a bit overprotective, staying within a few feet of Kevin as they browsed the shelves, but it felt good and Kevin would abruptly stop, forcing Sam to stumble into him. He did this a few times, just until Sam was wary of it, and then he did it again, turning as he did and pulling Sam down to kiss him in the scifi section


	99. sevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam might be too big for Kevin

Kevin writhed, hips rolling. He was too full already, Sam was too big. He only had two fingers scissoring him open and already he was oversensitive, trying to get away.

"You want this, don't you?" Sam asked, kissing him.

"Yes, but..."

"You can handle it. I know you can." Sam slipped a third finger into Kevin's hole and he felt his muscles seize, clamp down on those digits before they gave up and relaxed.

Sam stroked his prostate, got him ready and then lubricated his cock, pressing it to his hole. He looked, read Kevin's face, before pushing, his head slowly scraping past his tight and puffy rim. He stayed right there, watching Kevin as he shook and tried to breathe. 

He kissed Kevin;s eyelids, stroked his arms, told him everything was going to be alright. He was going to take care of him. 

He pushed the rest of the way in and Kevin's eyes snapped open, a cry on his lips. He grabbed Sam though, grabbed his hips, forced him to stay inside. 

"Please."

"You want me to stop?"

"No." Kevin shook his head, "Just... wait a second."

Sam did, using that second to kiss and nip at Kevin's skin, to rub circles into the underside of his cock, to nibble and tease at his nipples. 

"Ready." Kevin croaked and Sam moved. The look on his face was of ecstasy now, and he moaned as Sam filled him and then left him empty over and over. Sam kept his hand on his cock, tracing enochian shapes.

Kevin came when Sam adjusted his angle and as he tightened he sucked Sam's orgasm from him. It was loud and violent, their ejeculate staining one another. 

When Sam pulled out, Kevin's hole was loose and weak. He couldn't keep Sam's semen inside of him and it dripped in big white drops down to the sheets.


	100. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean masturbating to thoughts of Sammy.

This was wrong, he knew that. He was in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinet, pants undone, hand wrapped around his cock. How sick was this? Getting so hard he couldnt stand it, just from having his little brother pull off his shirt? Sam was strong, all good lines, gorgeous skin. But he was his brother. He could never know that Dean was jerking off to him. And he was, hard and rough, a finger between his legs. He bit his lip to keep quiet but that meant he could hear Sam in the bedroom, his own pants and moans. That made him even harder, the fact that Sam was there, fucking himself over something, maybe the way Dean was. He pictured the way Sam's hand would be wrapped around his massive cock, stroking, his head thrown back, legs spread. Dean spread his own a bit further, adding a second finger to his hole. It was when he heard Sam groan out a dirty "Dean!" that he came, knowing exactly what Sam was thinking about.


	101. Chapter 101

Dean pushed the door open and immediately headed to the bed. That's where Sam was, on his hands and knees, nude, arching his back. His cock was lightly rubbing against the sheets and as Dean pulled up behind him he smiled. "I'm ready, Dean." he gasped, "Been waiting for you." Dean stuck his fingers in his little brother's ass, finding him already stretched and wet. "Oh you're so good." he smiled, biting Sam's ass, "You been at this the whole time I was gone?" Sam nodded. Dean undid his jeans, stroking his hard cock a few times and then pressing slowly into Sam's hole. He stayed there, smiling, watching as Sam's muscles shifted under his skin. "Please Dean. Fuck me." "Nuh uh. You got this far on your own, I want to see you do it." Sam whimpered but he pulled almost off of Dean's cock before pressing back, ass flush with Dean's hips. He fucked himself, just like that, moaning at the fullness of it. It was perfect, wonderful, and Dean grabbed his hips, slamming in further until he came


	102. sevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin can read Sam's heart.

Kevin was on top of him, so needy and warm, hands feeling every divet, each erased muscle. "I can read these too." he said with a hand placed on Sam's heart, the tattoo above it. Sam kissed him, pulling him down. He didnt want him to read his heart beat. He rocked up, pressing their cocks together as best as he could, telling Kevin what to do. Kevin nodded, kissing his way down his body. He took both of their cocks in hand and jerked them, nice and rough. "You're heart is beautiful." he cooed.


	103. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas worships Dean's body

Cas had seen him before, but not like this. His fingers dusted every inch of skin, memorizing the contours. It took a while but Dean figured it out, smiled, pressed against Cas's touch, "I'm not that beautiful." Cas leaned forward, taking one of Dean's nipples in his mouth, "You're the most beautiful there is." Dean chuckled and pushed Cas down, licking and biting him in return, swallowing down his cock and distracting him from his flesh, making him writhe and come with Dean's name on his lips.


	104. sevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired but Kevin doesnt care

It wasn't hard to get Sam into bed, not with how tired and sick he was. it was even easier to get him undressed and with sloppy kisses and nibble on his clavicle, get him hard. Kevin bucked, sliding their cocks together as he played with Sam's nipples with his teeth, watching the heaving of his chest. He moved down, Sam's hands loose in his hair. He kissed the tip of Sam's cock before licking up the precome, looking up at him before swallowing him down. Sam lay still huffing, as Kevin sucked him


	105. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not good to Dean

Dean was always so soft with Sam, so kind. Sam wasn't so good to his brother though. He grabbed Dean by the hair, pulled him in, forced his mouth open with his cock and then slid it in all of the way, choking him on it. He held him there, balls to his lips until he gagged, face reddening. Then he pulled out, let his brother breathe, and slid in, fucking him more properly. "So pretty" he cooed, "you like sucking your little brother's dick?" and he choked him again on it, watching him swell more.


	106. crowstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley is a bossy bottom

"Come on angel!" Crowley growled, digging his nails into the soft undersides of his wings, "You can do better than that!" Cas whimpered, burying his head in Crowley's shoulder. It hurt, having his feathers twisted, but it felt so good too. He went hurt, teeth bared, and he slammed deeper into the demon's body. If he'd been human he'd be drawing blood, he was fucking him so hard. But Crowley groaned, started stroking himself and praising. Cas arched, slamming his prostate, forcing him to come.


	107. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they've already come, but that doesnt seem to matter

Dean couldn't stop. He had already come and Cas, his back and shoulder and neck were a mess, all red and bruised, bite marks still indented, wasn't getting off. There was come on his stomach and dripping down his hole. He was sobbing, crying out, every time Dean rocked inside of him, a fire spread through his veins. That fire was in Dean too, but he couldn't stop. Cas felt so good on his cock and every time he tried to pull out Cas grabbed him, pushed down, ass swallowing him back up.


	108. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the end and Dean isnt very nice in an abandoned school

It was a supply run, much like all of the others. Dean pulled Cas away from the others though, waving him over with his gun. Cas was quiet, expecting the mystery to be a few croats that Dean had spotted. 

No, it was a school. Ordinary, run down, half collapsed. 

"Always had a fantasy." Dean grabbed him, pushing him towards the ruin, "Think you can fulfill it?"

Cas wasn't in a position to deny Dean anything. 

They ran through the building and when Dean found a room he liked, he pushed Cas inside. There were desks, books still out. there was some math equation on the whiteboard still. But Dean didn't care about any of that.

He grabbed Cas by the jaw, tilting his face up so he could kiss him while his fingers went through Cas's layers, stripping him quickly. When he was nude Dean spun him around, folding him over the desk so that his ass was exposed. 

"God that's pretty." he sighed, fingers digging into his crack and spreading his cheeks apart. He pulled out some rope from his pack (they always kept rope around) and tied Cas's ankles to the desk legs, keeping them spread. He used his own belt to tie Cas's wrists together.

He left him there to go dig through the teachers desk. He found markers, a ruler, and he smiled. The ruler he used to smack Cas's ass, making him cry out loudly. "Shh." he ordered, rubbing the red mark. "You don't want to draw Croats here, do you?"

Cas whimpered instead and Dean kept going, making his ass all red and drawing up welts. There were tears streaming down Cas's face and his lip was bleeding from biting it by the time he was done. 

Then came the markers. Dean shoved three of them in Cas's mouth, making sure he got them nice and wet. He pulled them out, one at a time, to fill his tight ass with, fucking him on hard plastic instead of his own fingers. 

Cas was whining, shaking his hips. He wanted Dean, not this. He didn't want to be hurt by Dean, he wanted to be loved. He had learned long ago that he couldn't have one without the other. 

It was when all three markers were in him that Dean kissed him again, licking the blood off of his lip. He undid his pants, his cock hard and threatening to pop the button off. He slid his cock into Cas's mouth, between the cracked and bleeding lips, fucked him hard, holding onto the belt around Cas's wrists for stability. 

Cas was choking, all of this too much, a jitter of fear coursing through him at the idea of being found. 

Dean pulled out of his mouth though, moved to his ass. He didn't remove the markers, just pushed in past them. Cas cried out again, unable to help it. He was more full than ever before and Dean was not fucking him kindly. He slammed in and out of the hole, shaking the markers in deeper. They had nowhere to go but against his prostate and Cas was trying to stay silent, but whimpers kept coming from his mouth. 

When Dean finally came he stayed there for a moment, peppering Cas's back with kisses. 

"Thanks, Cas." he nibbled at his ear and pulled out. The markers clattered to the floor as ejaculate oozed down Cas's trembling legs. Dean undid the bounds and, when he tried to get Cas up, he only fell back into position. 

"I was a bit rough on you, huh?" he asked and there was a bit of sympathy in his voice.   
"A bit of an understatement." Cas retorted. 

Dean turned him around though, let him rest against the desk, and fell to his knees, reciprocating by sucking off Cas's rock hard erection.


	109. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impala sex

dean was laid out, so ripe and waiting, in the backseat of the Impala. Nude and untouched, his hands skimmed down his skin, never getting too close to the bulging member lying on his stomach. Cas tutted from the front, watching him, his own arousal a fire in his groin. He moved back, kissed Dean's lips, brought his pink lips down Dean's neck, shoulders, abdomen, pausing just above his cock before swallowing it down in one go. Dean gasped, thrust and was held down, Cas controlling when he came.


	110. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making Dean come

Cas had already come and his body was shaking from it. He clung to Sam, needing his warmth and care, his lips pressed against his. He was kneeling next to Dean, still lying on his back, still hard, having fucked them both to completion. The 2 were now lazy and languid, but Sam draped an arm over Cas's back, brought his hand down and stroked Dean's hard cock while kissing the angel, giving his brother a show. He kissed to make Cas gasp and moan and need, tightening his grip to make him come.


	111. weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tempts Dean in the heat

Sam chuckled, pressing his foot against Dean's balls through his shorts. Summer, 1989, so hot outside and Dean was making such dirty sounds as Sam pressed. Dean wasnt a virgin, he knew what he was doing, but when Sam touched him, even playfully, it was so much more. Dean lounged forward, knocking Sam to the carpet, lips on him and hands holding him down. It was aggressive and Sam bit Dean's lip, making him tear away the few layers and fuck his baby brother until he was crying out and coming.


	112. wincestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bridged between Sam and Cas

Dean was so light, so easy to maneuver. Cas had him by the knees, Sam by the shoulders, and they'd hoisted him up so he was diagonal, Cas in his ass and Sam down his throat. They moved in such harmony, pushing and sliding Dean between them so he was filled fully one at a time, choking on Sam's cock and then pushed balls deep into by Cas. He was moaning around them, his own cock twitching when Cas pressed against his prostate, coming when he could no longer breathe. Cas followed, then Sam, gaspin


	113. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not a china doll

Dean held Sam like he was precious, thumbs making indents in his lower back as he held him against the bed. Sam was arching his back, raised on his elbows, gasping and moaning as Dean slowly filled him, cock sliding all of the way in before he brought it all of the way back out again. He was slow and careful and Sam couldn't fight, could roll his hips and force Dean to stay inside. It was only when he started begging that Dean bottomed out and stayed there, deep shallow thrusts to tip them both.


	114. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood addict Sam

Sam pressed Dean to the wall, the blood in his throat burning as he ground a thigh against Dean's crotch. Dean wasn't fighting him, but he wasn't urging him on either. Sam was different like this, strong and dangerous. He clawed Dean's clothes, pulling them away and leaving him bare. Holding his brother up he fell to his knees, hiking up Dean's legs to lick into his hole, spread him wide before putting a hand over his mouth and pushing inside of him. He came when there were tears on Dean's cheek


	115. calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar coming on Cas's face.

cas sat at his brothers feet, sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Balthazar tasted like salt and fine wine and Cas sucked those digits like he would Balthazar's cock if he had been allowed. Balthazar just told him how good he was though, watching as the pink tongue swirled around his digits while he stroked his own dick. He moaned and shuddered, fingers pressing deeper pushing Cas's tongue down as he came, ejaculate splashing onto Cas's face. "Beautiful." he promised and licked it off.


	116. spirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk wishes to know death

Death. He had seen so many die yet he couldnt know how it felt to actually die. Spock knew, he had melded with Pike, but Kirk had no idea. That was why, with Spock deep in his body, thrusting into him with his double headed cock that he begged for it. Spock knew him so well, was the only one who could give him this, and he wrapped his hands around Kirk's throat as he fucked him, cut off his air, brought him right to the edge of unconsciousness before letting him go, making him come.


	117. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas masturbates to Dean's prayer

He was lying on his bed, hand around his cock, breathing hard, "Cas? You got your ears on?" he stroked, clothing a tangled mess around him, "God, need you so bad right now, need to feel you. Want you inside of me." He whined, bucked into his fist, "I know we're not, y'know, but I miss you. Touching you. Want to feel you stretching me open." he moved his other hand down, fingered himself as he fucked his palm." Come home. Please." He came with a burst, Dean's prayer in his ear, wanting to obey.


	118. dealthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont have an explanation

Dean wanted more but Balthazar was holding him steady, a hand running down his ass, fingers touching but not entering his slutty hole. Their faces were so close, breathing each other in. It was Dean who was doing the work, stroking the angel, promising to suck him off, to take all of him. He liked Dean being needy. And when he couldn't take it anymore he pulled Dean down, fucked into his mouth, stretching his hole with his grace alone. He turned him around, fucked Dean's ass till they both came.


	119. dealthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar makes Dean take care of himself

Dean couldn't move, other than buck his hips against Balthazar's hand, which was firm and grounding down on his cock. He was just there, looking down at Dean with a smile, watching him squirm against the pressure. He swiped his thumb against the slit and watched the reaction. "Come on. You can do this." he murmured and Dean shook, his length pressed fully into the angel's hand. He panted and kept thrusting, Balthazar just waiting until he came all over himself, white ejaculate all over his torso


	120. Calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets to top

Finally. After all of this time, it was finally Cas's turn to top. Balthazar had taken care of everything, fingered and stretched himself, lay down on his stomach with legs splayed, told Cas exactly what to do. And when he was in he was so glad, so blessed, that he had waited so long. The heat was tight and amazing, swallowing him, making him want to come already. He held his brother down and slid in and out of his body, trying to keep from coming. When Balthazar ordered though, he came gasping.


	121. dealthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Balthazar roughly against the wall

Dean grabbed Balthazar, his lips right next to his ear, "Think I can't handle you?" he growled and then his arm went tighter, his bicep cutting off Balthazar's air. His other hand went down and pumped Balthazar's cock, making him squirm and thrust into Dean's fist. He got him to the edge just to pull his arm away and let him breathe. He was on him again in a moment though, pushing him against a wall and sliding inside, fucking him rough and keeping him quiet with a hand around his throat.


	122. weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes it hard

Sam was so small, his waist so narrow. Dean shouldnt have even been thinking this, not with his 16 year old brother. But here they were, Sam on his stomach, begging Dean to fuck him, fingers already deep in his own ass. Dean couldn't say no to that. He joined Sam's fingers with his tongue, getting him nice and wet before he spat onto his own erection, pressing it against Sam's fingers. He pulled away so Dean could enter, crying out at the intrusion. Dean would have stopped but Sam was riding him, hands searching for Dean's hips and then grabbing them, keeping him steady as he pushed his ass back against Dean before pulling all of the way off of him. "Shit Dean." he gasped, "So big, please... Please fuck me. " Dean ran his fingers down his little brother's spine, "I thought you had that taken care of.""Fuck off." Sam growled, "You know what i mean. Take me hard." So Dean did. it was Sam's first time, but he'd seen Dean fuck girls, he knew what his brother could do. So he pushed down on Sam's back, pinning him to the bed and he fucked him, cock sliding in and out, making him sob, going as deep and hard as he could. He stilled, balls deep in his little brother's body, cock pumping out his spunk. "I'm going to hell." Dean breathed as the aftershocks faded. Sam pulled away, showing that he had also come, his semen staining the bed, "I'll be right behind you Dean."


	123. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom!cas and a vibrator

"Spread em." Cas growled and Dean was quick to comply, grabbing his cheeks and pulling, revealing his sore and used hole, the cord coming from it. Cas was quick to slip 2 lubed fingers into him, find the vibrator inside and push it deeper. He laid it right on Dean's prostate, making him whine and buck involuntarily as he scissored him open further. When he was ready Cas slid inside, fucked against the toy and bruised Dean's insides, groaning in his own pleasure, making Dean come into the sheets.


	124. dealthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tired but Balthazar wants him to come

Dean was tired but that didnt stop Balthazar from sliding a finger inside him, holding him close and kissing his exposed skin. He was loose from being worn out, the hunt taking a lot out of him and he didn't fight as Balthazar pressed against his prostate, humping lazily against Dean's thigh as he stroked. Dean just dropped his head back and whined, keening into the touch, letting Balthazar add another finger. It took time but Dean came, almost in his sleep, Balthazar still fucking his thigh.


	125. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blow jobssssss

Sam was too eager, too excited, he didn't even have Dean's boxers down before he was nuzzling his cock, mouth lax and open so he could take the member into his mouth. Dean was whimpering and thrusting too, begging for it, trying to rid himself of the last layer. His cock hit Sam in the cheek when it was freed but he just smiled, stroking it and leading it to his mouth. He hummed as he sucked, looking up at Dean through his eyelids and fisting his own erection. Leading them to an in sync orgasm.


	126. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outside the impala

They were in the middle of nowhere, no one around when Cas asked Dean to pull over. He almost asked why but he was yanked over, Cas kissing him hard as he worked to unbuckle his seat belt. Then Cas was gone, rushing to the other side and pulling Dean out of the drivers seat. It was all hands and lips, tongues and teeth, and Cas was undressing them both, already hard. Dean laughed against him, but turned, putting one foot against the hood and stretching his hole, "Couldn't make it home, huh?"


	127. dealthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is careful

Balthazar was soft at times, when he was worried about breaking Dean. He would stroke down the human's side, his fingers crushing what had once been muscle. He would fuck him softly, no matter how much Dean begged for it. He'd go slow, use too much lube, ask Dean if he was ok. And when he came, well, an angel's orgasm with all that strength behind it? Bad idea. He pulled out stroked himself through his orgasm, coated Dean's back in spunk before licking it off and turning Dean over to ride him.


	128. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is impatient

Cas waited at home while Dean played FBI. He didn't wait well, fisting his cock on the bed, wearing nothing but Dean's old shirt. He stretched his ass with his fingers, fucking himself on toys. And when Dean came home he was ready, sitting on the counter cock so hard it hurt. Dean smiled and unzipped his pants, shifting Cas so it was easy to fill him. Tell him how bad he'd wanted him, how it was all he could think about all day. Then he'd fuck him so hard his ass was bruised from hit the counter


	129. destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gun!kink

Dean wasn't paying attention to him and he really needed Dean to. His mouth had been empty for too long and he was too hard and nothing he was doing was working. But Dean had his gun in the waistband of the front of his pants. When Cas fell to his knees, sucked a wet spot into his pants while swirling the barrel with his tongue, he knew he got Dean's attention. When he tried to pull the gun out, Cas just took it, swallowed it down properly, stared at Dean until he was lifted up and taken to bed.


	130. samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer inside Sam

He loved it, loved staring into Sam's eyes in the mirror, slowly stripping him, feeling every tug and under the skin he'd taken. It was the fight that got him turned on so bad, that got him loving to mark up Sam's body with his own nails. He scratched lines down his arms, pressed bruises into his throat and hips, bit until his lip was swollen. And he'd talk. He'd tell Sam how beautiful he was, how big his dick was. He'd tell him how much he wished he could suck him off, how it was a pity they were in the same body. Sam would stop fighting as his hands trailed down, pressing against his thighs to spread them obscenely. And he would give Sam his face back while he stroked his cock, both of them watching as his eyes fell heavy with pleasure, as he moaned when Lucifer tightened his grip. He came staring into his own eyes and when he was finished and Lucifer took his mouth back there was a sorrow in the archangels eyes. The last thing Sam heard before fighting again was Lucifer's "Thank you."


End file.
